Sorcellerie sarcastique
by yat
Summary: Bon, allez, peutêtre que Dumby pourrait les aider? Après tout, Z'ont pas grand chose à perdre! Mais nos deux fondateurs sont partout, mes pauvres... Eh, oui, pauvre Dray, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement! Tortille toi donc! HPDM SSSB chap6 en ligne
1. Un sale coup de Lazzy

**Auteur **: Yat, qui a finalement décidé de se lancer dans HP

**Titre **: Sorcelleries sarcastiques

**Disclamer**M'appartiennent pas… Même Lazzy et Roddy c'est elle qui les a inventé… Bou !

**Pairing**: Euh, dans ce chap, c'est plutôt du fantasme alors… Donc c'est pas effectif Mais je prévois (et je pense être plus sûre que Trelawney) du HarryxDraco, du HermionexRon, du LazxRod (vous verrez, qui c'est, lol) et peut-être du SeverusxSirius (je sais pas si je vais arriver à m'en empécher)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : **Un sale coup de Lazzy

Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à avouer au monde.

Enfin, à m'avouer à moi, parce que le monde n'est peut-être pas prêt à assimiler cette information. C'est toujours difficile de faire entendre et accepter la vérité au commun des mortels.

Surtout cette vérité là.

Les gens ont des principes, des préjugés stupides, des valeurs ridicules.

Mais ils sont incapables de reconnaître l'évidence.

J'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à la clamer.

J'ai vaguement tenté de la sous-entendre.

Toujours pas de réaction satisfaisante.

C'est dur, vous savez, d'être le seul possesseur de la vérité.

C'est frustrant.

Alors, je me suis résigné à la garder pour moi. Attendant le jour où elle éclaterait.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, je la connais depuis longtemps.

Mais encore une fois, ce matin, elle m'est apparue, lumineuse comme toujours.

La vérité, c'est que je suis un génie.

Pourquoi ce matin, vous vous le demandez sûrement.

C'est simplement parce que je pense, je suis même sûr, que j'ai réalisé en cours de potions le coup le plus magistral, le plus machiavélique, le plus sournois et le plus efficace de toute l'histoire des Serpentards.

Donc de Poudlard, les qualités susnommées étant typiques de ma maison.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis sublimé non pas par les conséquences qu'aura mon excellente machination sur cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger, mais sur la beauté même de mon artifice.

Je ne peux pas même expliquer cette beauté, elle me surprend moi-même, je ne pense pas qu'on soit déjà allé aussi loin dans l'Art de la blague de mauvais goût.

Car ce n'est pas une taquinerie vulgaire, une insulte gratuite comme celle auxquelles il m'arrive de m'adonner, lorsque l'inspiration me fait défaut.

Après tout, le génie brille par ses imperfections, non?

Cette fois ci, j'ai joué tout en finesse.

Sur ses sentiments.

Sur sa faiblesse.

La plus profonde.

Oh, oui, j'aurais pu une fois de plus la railler sur ses dents, ou sur sa masse capillaire des plus disgracieuses mais c'était si facile!

Et Weasley qui ne se doute de rien, si naïf, si prévisible, un vrai Gryffondor de seconde classe.

Seul Potter semblait se douter de la chose.

Mais je vous assure que Potter est né pour me gâcher l'existence.

Certains disent qu'il est né plutôt pour contrer Voldemort, mais c'est ridicule. Qui s'occupe de Voldemort à présent ? Il doit courir dans les égouts à la recherche d'un morceau de sandwich à moitié mangé, ou d'un trognon de pomme complètement desséché.

Oui, vraiment, qui se soucie de lui ?

Je persiste à dire que c'est pour moi qu'il est là. Contre moi. Une écharde perpétuelle, venant troubler ma joie, même la plus pure.

Et ce matin précisément, il a failli faire tout capoter.

Mais cette occasion était trop belle, je ne pouvais pas la rater, non ?

Quand Snape a ordonné de mauvaise grâce de former des binômes inter-maison (encore une idée de Dumbledore, il ne lâche pas cette utopie stupide d'unité de Poudlard, alors que bien évidemment le dynamisme de l'école provient des tentatives vaines et perpétuelles des autres maisons pour égaler Serpentard), cela m'est venu tout naturellement.

Je me suis mis avec Granger.

Ne prenez pas cette mine dégoûtée, ça m'a beaucoup coûté, je vous assure.

Et Potter m'a lancé un regard sombre, menaçant.

Il m'aurait presque fait frissonner.

C'est vrai qu'il fait presque peur, parfois, celui qui a survécu. Et je le soupçonne de cacher son coté mauvais derrière son masque de sauveur du-monde-mais-non-ne-me-remerciez-pas-c'est-tout-naturel-telle-est-ma-mission-de-libérateur-de-l'humanité.

Pourtant, c'est mal de refouler.

Il le cache bien, n'empêche. Je ne me suis rendu compte de son sadisme intérieur que lorsqu'il a transformé Voldemort en rat.

Oui, en rat.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, une pulsion sans doute, toujours est il que le sort du prince des ténèbres est à présent de ramper dans les eaux usagées.

Une pulsion de Potter, sans doute.

Ou alors, c'était le seul sort dont il se souvenait sur le coup.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Monsieur s'est interposé, et a tenu à se mettre avec Granger à ma place.

Vous auriez vu la tête de cette gourde de Granger, tordant.

Elle l'a pris pour elle, sûrement.

Elle s'est peut-être crue désirable, un instant ?

A mon avis, c'est quand il a vue la moue déçue (enfin, moue déçue pour lui, je dirait plutôt grimace de dépit) de son confrère Weasley que Potter a lâché l'affaire.

Il a toujours été trop bon.

Notez l'ironie, pas de méprise je vous pris.

En fait, je crois qu'il faut que je vous explique le pourquoi de la chose.

Je tiens à ce que vous soyez sûrs que je ne suis absolument pas amoureux de Granger.

Cette phrase même est une contradiction, d'ailleurs.

Mais l'occasion était trop belle.

Comme si c'était le destin.

Hier, j'ai trouvé dans un des bouquins de magie noire de mon père un parchemin assez vieux, tout sale, griffonné, à l'encre marron.

Il faut dire que tous les grimoires de mon père regorgent de ce genre de surprises amusantes.

Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour les lire… A moins qu'un écureuil sache lire ?

Oui, Potter s'est déchaîné sur ce coup là.

Remarquez, il est facile à reconnaître, maintenant c'est un écureuil décoloré. Et même si vous êtes bigleux, il vous mordra jusqu'au sang pour que vous soyez sûr de son identité.

Mais la lecture, je ne sais pas si c'est dans ses cordes.

Revenons à ce fameux parchemin.

J'ai eu du mal à le déchiffrer, l'écriture étant des plus détestables.

Bien loin des habituelles calligraphies des livres de magie noire.

C'est ça qui m'a intrigué, en fait.

J'ai fini par réussir à le lire, je suis un génie ne l'oublions pas, et son contenu m'a empli d'une joie des plus malsaines.

Vraiment, j'adore ça.

C'était un sort capable d'agir sur la plume de quelqu'un.

Basique, vous vous dites.

Ca doit être de la même famille que la plume à papote.

Le parchemin était signé.

Deux initiales : S.S.

Je me demande si notre cher professeur de Potion n'est pas à l'origine de ça.

Mais le plus intéressant, l'essentiel, même, c'est que la plume n'est pas autonome.

Elle est en liaison directe avec l'esprit de son possesseur.

Et écrit alors ses fantasmes.

Les plus secrets.

Les plus inavoués.

Mêmes ceux qui se trouvent au plus profond de son inconscient.

C'est mal, n'est-ce pas ?

J'adore ça.

Et le must, c'est que la personne n'en a même pas conscience !

Alors j'ai enchanté la plume de Granger.

Oh, c'était facile, une simple formule en la faisant tourner. Mais n'espérez pas que je vous en dise plus.

C'est ma découverte, je la garde.

Et lorsque Snape a dit que la deuxième demi-heure était consacrée à une interro, j'ai jubilé.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve une telle joie à l'écoute du mot interro.

Mais une fois n'est pas coutume.

A la voir, écrivant machinalement sur son parchemin, j'en ai oublié de faire mon devoir.

Snape va être surpris, j'ai toujours été bon en potion, pourtant.

Et qu'en je pense qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle a écrit !

Elle pense sûrement avoir rendu un devoir brillant, comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs elle est partie en avance.

Mais moi, de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir par-dessus son épaule, je parie mon poste d'attrapeur qu'elle est pas ce qu'elle parait être, la petite Granger.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rêve à un chaste baiser de son doux Weasley (berk), mais non, j'ai vaguement lu des scènes assez… hot, avec Weasley ET Potter.

Je pense même que c'était pire que ce que j'ai écrit hier, pour tester le sort.

Vous aimeriez savoir, hein ?

Non  
C'était que des conneries, d'abord.

Comment penser que je puisse fantasmer… ça. Avec… lui.

Non, je crois que la plume déraille, parfois.

Mais avec Granger, ça a parfaitement fonctionné.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand elle a rendu la feuille à Snape et est sortie.

Celui-ci y a jeté un vague regard, puis a semblé s'y concentrer plus sérieusement.

Vous auriez vu ses yeux s'écarquiller !

Je crois même qu'il a rougit.

Il a tenté de la rappeler, mais elle était déjà partie.

Il s'est rassit à son bureau.

Mais je l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux.

D'ailleurs, il a du repérer mon hilarité, parce qu'il m'a lancé un regard méfiant.

Il s'y connaît, en regard méfiant.

En fait, j'ai aussi senti un regard méfiant de Potter.

Ah, là là, que de méfiance !

Mais que pouvaient ils deviner ?

Rogue s'est quand même avancé vers moi, et constatant sûrement que je n'avais rien écrit sur mon parchemin, s'est penché vers moi et m'a murmuré.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous viendrez me voir à midi.

Bon, après tout, c'est pas grave, j'ai toujours su m'arranger avec Snape.

D'ailleurs, je suis devant sa porte, là.

Je toque.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de l'entendre ordonner, de sa voix traînante si caractéristique.

- Entrez, Monsieur Malfoy.

Evidemment, il sait déjà que c'est moi.

Ce type n'ayant aucune vie sociale, il ne peut recevoir de visites que des élèves qu'il a collés.

- Professeur Snape, je…

Il m'interrompt comme un malpropre.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. S'il est vrai que je tolère la plupart de vos agissements en considérant que vous êtes le meilleur élève de ma maison et qu'ils sont utiles à votre apprentissage, je ne puis passer outre dans de telles circonstances.

Oulà, c'est peut-être moins bien joué que je ne le pensais.

- Car dans le cas présent, c'est moi que vous mettez en difficulté. Je suppose que vous avez entrevu la… _teneur_ du devoir de mademoiselle Granger. Et ne dites pas y être pour rien, je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous n'auriez pas accepté de la côtoyer pendant une heure entière si vous n'aviez de raison précise.

- Je…

- Ne cherchez pas à vous excuser. Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que j'ai récupéré la plume de Granger avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres dégâts. Je suis persuadé même qu'elle n'a pas conscience de la… chose qu'elle a pondu ce matin.

Mince, il m'a pourri mon effet, celui là.

- Quel était l'enchantement utilisé ?

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il veut savoir ça maintenant ?

Je préfère ne pas répondre.

Il soupire.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais… _Accio__ parchemin !_

Rhaa, il m'a piqué mon précieux sort. Mais quel bouffon je suis, aussi, de l'avoir gardé dans ma poche…

Il lit le parchemin usé pendant quelques instants, puis hoche la tête.

- Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais il est vrai que c'est un sort peu commun, et rares sont les personnes qui en connaissent l'existence. Je ne veux pas savoir les circonstances qui ont fait que vous l'ayez en votre possession. En outre, c'est de la magie noire.

Ouille, je risque gros, là. J'avais pas pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si j'était pris.

La magie noire à Poudlard, c'est quand même vachement dangereux. Même après la disparition de Ratus, pardon, de Voldemort.

Mais je risque quand même pas l'exclusion, nan ?

- Vous risquez l'exclusion, Malfoy.

Et merde.

- Mais vous savez l'intérêt que je vous porte. C'est pourquoi je vais passer là-dessus.

Ah, je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait rien me refuser.

- Granger ne saura donc jamais le contenu de son devoir, et nous oublierons tout ça.

Quoi ? Mais non, et l'humiliation publique alors ?

- Vous serez tenus de garder le silence aussi, par la même occasion. Seuls vous et moi aurons connaissance de ce malheureux incident.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

- Mais…

- Il n'y à rien à dire à cela. Je ne tiens pas à mettre le désordre dans l'école pour l'usage de magie noire à cause d'une blague certes intelligente mais déplacée.

Au moins, il reconnaît que j'ai bien fait mon coup.

- Pour m'assurer de votre silence, je vais user d'ailleurs d'un moyen qui me répugne. Il ne m'est pas habituel de faire ainsi pression sur mes élèves, mais… _Recrache tes écrits !_

Euh… c'est à moi qu'il parle, là ?

Oh.

Oh non.

Oh merde.

La plume écrit...

Toute seule.

Ce n'est pas ça.

Ca ne peut PAS être ça.

- A voir votre mine, monsieur Malfoy, je vois que vous comprenez la manœuvre. Je me doutaisbien que vous aviez testé la plume avant. Vous êtes un sorcier méticuleux. Comment auriez vous pu savoir que la plume gardait tout en mémoire ?

Je dois être pâle comme un mort.

Il jette un coup d'œil au parchemin. La surprise se peint sur son visage.

- Vous êtes très… inventif, Malfoy. Et vous cachez bien votre jeu. Je me demande ce que dirait Potter de tout ça ?

Et moi, je me demande s'il est possible d'être plus pâle qu'un mort.

D'un coup de baguette, il détruit la plume qui parait avoir terminé son travail.

Et dirige à présent sa baguette vers le parchemin.

Un lueur d'espoir : peut-être va-t-il le détruire ?

Il secoue la tête d'un air sadique.  
Et murmure une formule.

Le parchemin se plie, et de la cire chaude apparaît pour le sceller, comme par magie.

Oh, pardon, _c'est_ de la magie.

- Je suppose que vous avez hérité du sceau des Malfoy ?

J'acquiesce en silence, et appuie la bague ornée d'un serpent que mon père m'a laissé sur le parchemin.

- Ceci restera scellé si vous ne faites pas de bêtise, Malfoy.

Il semble réfléchir, et ajoute, sarcastique.

- Oh, et si vous tentiez de contester l'authenticité de ce… document, je tiens à vous rappeler que la plume conserve l'écriture. Et rares sont les personnes qui ne connaissent pas la votre, tant elle est belle et racée, presque calligraphique.

C'est trop pour moi. Je m'incline et sort de son bureau.

J'ai rarement pleuré dans la vie.

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, disait mon père.

Mais là, j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir.

Je me dirige comme un zombie vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

M'allonge sur mon lit.

Ferme les yeux.

Je ne pense pas avoir autant été humilié de toute ma vie.

Et pire, j'ai donné à quelqu'un un énorme moyen de pression sur moi.

Je suis mal, là.

Je ne pense pas que je vais descendre manger, en fait.

Tout ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

J'entends des voix venant de la chambre à coté.

Oh, non, j'espère que je suis le seul à vouloir rester ici. J'ai pas envie de me taper Crabbe ou Goyle dans un moment pareil.

Respectez mon deuil, merde !

C'est bizarre, je ne connais pas ces voix…

Je tends l'oreille, après tout, j'ai toujours été curieux et il faut bien que je me console.

- Vraiment, Lazzy, je pensait pas que t'irais jusque là. On s'était mis des règles, non ?

Lazzy ? J'ai pas le souvenir d'un Serpentard qui s'appellerait ainsi… Et puis cette voix n'est pas celle d'un élève, plutôt d'un homme de vingt, vingt-cinq ans.

- Oui, mais c'était trop tentant, Roddy !

Roddy ? Connais pas non plus.

- Enfin, de toute façon, il a utilisé le sort. Faut le punir, maintenant, on avait dit pas de magie noire ici, Laz.

Attends, est-ce que ce serait de moi qu'il parlent ? Des gens du ministère ? Déjà ?

- Oui, enfin, je l'avais mis en évidence, aussi. C'est humain, d'avoir essayé.

- Bah, tant pis. Attendons qu'il rentre, on verra.

Les deux hommes passent la porte et se retrouvent dans ma chambre. M'apercevant, le plus grand s'exclame.

- Eh, Roddy, il est déjà là !

Il est grand, mince, avec de longs et fins cheveux corbeau. Très pâle. De grands yeux verts qui me font penser à Potter, d'une certaine manière. Sauf qu'ils sont fendus à la manière des chats. Ou des serpents.

Très sexy.

L'autre s'adresse à moi.

- Salut, Draco, je suppose que t'a entendu le problème, non ? Bon, va falloir…

Je l'interromps.

- Vous êtes qui ? Comment vous me connaissez ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec vous ? Que faites vous dans MA chambre ?

Le deuxième me regarde, amusé.

J'aime pas quand on me regarde amusé.

Lui a de grands yeux bleus et des mèches blondes folles. Assez longues, mais pas trop.

Et un sourire très craquant.

Sauf que là, c'est à mes dépends qu'il se marre.

Ce qui diminue sensiblement le pouvoir séducteur de son sourire.

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions à la fois, Draco…

- C'est trop pour votre esprit ? Vous êtes en surchauffe ?

Le brun sourit à son tour.

J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?

Laz, ou Lazzy, le brun quoi, s'exclame.

- Mais c'est qu'ils sont bien choisis les miens !

Il me fait une courbette.

- Je me présente donc. Salazar Serpentard. Et voici Godric Gryffondor.

Et voilà qu'ils se foutent de moi maintenant.

Mon incrédulité doit apparaître sur mon visage car le prétendu Godric -Roddy- ajoute.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne nous croirait pas.

L'autre secoue la tête. Ses mèches noires se soulèvent un instant. C'est très joli.

Ce type a une classe d'enfer.

- De toutes façons, il finira bien par se rendre à l'évidence. Revenons à notre problème, maintenant.

Le blond acquiesce.

- Oui. Draco, vous avez usé de magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce qui est formellement interdit par l'une des règles fondatrices de l'école.

Serpentard grommelle.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Gryffondor réplique, exaspéré.

- Laz, je pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'on a tenté de l'autoriser, la dernière fois ?

Celui-ci grimace, mais ne répond rien.

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être hors de la conversation.

Et ya rien de plus énervant, non ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ?

Ils me regardent tout d'abord sans répondre, puis Griffondor prend la parole.

-Il s'agit du sort que tu as utilisé ce matin. C'est contraire à nos règles, ils faut que tu ais un châtiment, quand même ! Encore ce serait une règle récente, ou stupide, ou une règle de forme. Comme le couvre feu. Là, dans ce cas, on passe, ya pas de problème.

Serpentard ajoute, acide.

- Surtout dans le cas Potter, n'est-ce pas Roddy.

Ce dernier rit nerveusement.

-Oui, mais on s'est déjà mis d'accord que c'est un cas _spécial_, je voit pas pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis.

Je le savais ! Je le savais que Potter avais des sales privilèges !

- Je disais donc, tu as enfreint la règle, tu es puni.

Puni ? Comment ça puni ? Non mais j'ai déjà été puni, moi !

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Serpentard ajoute.

- Etant donné que Severus est un sorcier honnête, il ne descellera jamais le parchemin.

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

- En parlant de ça, j'imaginais pas ça venant de toi… Que crois tu que Potter dirait, s'il lisait ?

Je veux mourir.

Gryffondor prend la parole à nouveau.

-Mais là question n'est pas là.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir bénir Gryffondor un jour.

- En plus, on sera cléments, vu que c'était pas totalement de ta faute, _n'est-ce pas Laz _?

Ah bon ? Insinuerait il que mon génie n'est pas le seul en cause dans ce coup machiavélique ?

- Oui, bon, j'aurais pas dû laisser ce truc en évidence. Je voulais juste savoir ce que t'en ferais… Et j'ai pas été déçu !

Oh.

Je vois.

S.S.

Bien sûr.

Avouerai-je que je suis déçu, moi ?

Etre ainsi manipulé, est-ce digne d'un Serpentard ?

- Donc, on fait ce qu'on a dit ?

- Ok, pas de problème. A toi l'honneur.

Serpentard se saisit de sa baguette.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il commence, comme une sentence.

- Draco Malfoy, pour usage de magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, nous te condamnons à…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

Il reprend.

- …à une métamorphose pour une durée indéterminée, avec interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit sous peine d'étendre celle-ci à perpétuité.

Oh non.

Oh non non.

- Tu auras le droit de rester à Poudlard quand même.

Quelle consolation, vraiment.

J'attends la fin, moi.

En quoi ils vont me transformer, ces salauds ?

Vraiment, c'est injuste.

Pourquoi moi ?

Je veux pas.

J'espère que ce sera ni en rat ni en écureuil.

Vraiment.

Il dirige sa baguette vers moi et murmure une formule que je ne peux pas discerner.

J'entends un gros pouf.

En fait, non, c'est étrange, je l'ai plutôt ressenti, ce pouf.

Et un nuage de fumée qui m'aveugle.

Je perd pied quelques instants, c'est très désagréable.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Et contemple les deux compères. Ils me regardent d'un air satisfait.

Mais il y a un détail important.

Je les regarde de haut.

Je suis donc plus grand qu'eux.

Si j'avais été un rongeur, ils m'auraient paru immense, non ?

Alors que là, je les surplombe.

Je pense qu'ils m'ont transformé en dragon.

Cool.

(A suivre)

Alors, en quoi croyez vous que Draco ai été transformé ?

Que pensez vous de notre couple de fondateurs ? (si ça vous inspire des dessins, je suis preneuse !)

Ah, oui, petite précision, je n'ai gardé les nom anglais que pour Snape et Draco, déjà parce que je trouve qu ça fait mieux, mais aussi parce que je voulais que Snape ait les mêmes initiales que Laz…

Pour les autres, trop la flemme de traduire lol !

Reviews, pliz !

Pliz pliz pliz !


	2. Je me tortille

**Auteur **: Yat, qui a finalement décidé de se lancer dans HP

**Titre **: Sorcelleries sarcastiques

**Disclamer**M'appartiennent pas… Même Lazzy et Roddy c'est elle qui les a inventé… Bou !

**Pairing**: Euh, dans ce chap, c'est plutôt du fantasme alors… Donc c'est pas effectif Mais je prévois (et je pense être plus sûre que Trelawney) du HarryxDraco, du HermionexRon, du LazxRod (ze les aime ces deux là !) et peut-être du SeverusxSirius (je sais pas si je vais arriver à m'en empêcher)

**Note :** Vous avez tous des idées vachement recherchées pour la transformation… mais je suis désolée de vous décevoir… je suis pas très originale comme fille alors… c'est très commun en fait ! Un tout petit chapitre pour mettre le truc en place, et l'histoire démarre ! (ah, et cette fois c'est pas un pov ! je changerai à chaque chapitre, je pense…)

**RAR :**

Loryah Ah, pas mal l'idée du géant ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Enfin, le pauvre, ça aurait vraiment été cruel, là… Et pis malgré tout, je l'aime mon petit Draco ! Draco : T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer… Et, un géant, c'est… pas très sexy ! je dis pas que la chose en laquelle Draco a été transformé est sexy, mais on peut trouver ça presque mignon, non ? Vraiment ?

Seydrune: Ce qu'il s'est passé quand ils ont tenté la magie noire à poudlar(t/d) ? Eh bien… comment dire… ce fut désastreux, je pense… en fait j'ai une idée de OS dessus mais le problème c'est que ça risque de s'éloigner un peu trop d'Hp, étant donné que techniquement, y aura pas beaucoup de persos habituels… Alors je sais pas, ptet un jour ! je dois dire que c'est vague lol ! Enfin, si t'as des idées, fait partager ! ah, aussi, si tu as aimé Voldy en rat, ben dit toi qu'il aura une position importante dans cette fic, ben oui, comment faire une fic sans méchant, hein ? Voldy : Ehe, c'est moi Ratigan, le rat le plus méchant du monde ! (Et yat se dit qu'il faut qu'elle oublie Basile détective privé) Et pis c'est vrai que je voulais des fondateurs un peu sexy, quand même, pasque bon, c'est vrai qu'avec des nom comme Salazar (quoique à la limite) ou Godric (là j'aime franchement pas) on a un handicap au départ ! Et puis, Dumbie serait aux anges, un RodxLaz, si c'est pas le symbole du _rapprochement_ des maisons…

miss Felton/Malfoy : Hmm, ce qu'elle a écrit ? Heu, sachant que c'est un fantasme, et qu'en plus la plume révèle les désirs les plus profonds et inconscients, eh bien… je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner ! Faudrait que j'essaie de faire un one shot dessus, lol, ça promet des heures de délire !

Eskarine: Ben oui, je suis une fille morale, moi, j'allai pas laisser notre ptite mione sans vengeance et puis… qui n'aime pas faire souffrir Drakychou ?

Miss-Tania: Maaarchi ! Bah, j'ai décidé de délirer, quoi… vlà la suite !

Kiara1589 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise (non, je suis pas un morceau de pain de mie mais je m'égare) sinon pour les surnoms, ben… je trouvais que Godric c'était moche, déjà, mais si j'avais du le surnommer Goddy, t'imagine la honte pour lui ! Alors Roddy, ou Rod, après tout dans son nom ya un r un o et un d, alors bon, c'est presque justifiable ! (Et pis ça existe comme prénom Roddy) On a bien Bobby pour Robert ou Jimmy pour James !

Feylie: Ben nom, c'est ni en fille ni en gryffondor, en fait c'est bien plus proche de sa nature profonde… Et puis moi, je suis un peu comme Laz, je manque d'inventivité ! (enfin, lui c'est que dans certains domaines) Mais bon, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'en effet ça va pas lui plaire. Niark.

Ivy Ah, ben ce qui lui est arrivé… lui, je pense pas qu'il ai hâte de savoir, finalement ! Et puis… c'est aussi le cas pour ce qui va lui arriver par la suite… Qui va croire que je m'acharne ?

Yukikoshiba: Je suis contente que mes fondateurs aient du succès, il n'auront pas une importance centrale mais… Je compte m'en servir pour dynamiser un peu l'action… Du genre donneurs de coup de pouce, quoi ! Et puis, je l'aime bien, Laz, moa…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :** Je me tortille

Draco Malfoy était un sorcier avec beaucoup de qualités.

Instinct, malice, esprit, il était loin d'être dépourvu d'atouts

Malheureusement, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont il n'était pas dépourvu.

Un ego incommensurable.

Le plus amusant, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de cet orgueil.

Non, vraiment, il était tout naturel de reconnaître qu'il était le meilleur, pourquoi tergiverser sur des évidences.

Seulement, lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'hilarité des deux sorciers qui le contemplaient, il se dit tout de même qu'ils se fichaient peut_-_être –un tout petit peu_-_ de lui.

Ou alors ils étaient fous, ce qui était aussi une hypothèse hautement envisageable.

Il se dit que peut_-_être, finalement, il n'avait pas été transformé en dragon.

Dommage.

Au moins, ça aurait pu être cool.

Il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité.

Car c'était justement une _absence_ de contact qui l'intriguait.

Il ne touchait pas le sol.

Pas du tout.

Et il était haut, tout de même.

Un oiseau ?

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de voler, ni même de flotter…

Peut être était il prit dans une sorte de paradoxe spatial, coincé dans l'intersection de plusieurs dimensions spatio_-_temporelles ?

_-_ Eh, quand même, t'aurais pu faire gaffe Laz, il s'est emberlificoté dans le lustre !

Draco se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter d'accorder trop d'importance aux théories fumeuses de Trelawney et de retrouver sa perspicacité d'antan.

Il était donc sur un lustre tout ce qu'il y a de matériel.

Bien.

Maintenant, il lui fallait descendre.

Mais entre ce qui doit être et ce qui est, il y a toujours eu une différence notable, c'est bien connu.

Le sorcier se mit donc à se tortiller sur son lustre, en vain.

Puis prit conscience de la signification du verbe tortiller.

Car se tortiller, ce n'est pas noble.

Ce n'est pas se mouvoir avec élégance.

Or Draco pensait pouvoir dire en général « je me meus avec élégance »

Il y avait donc un problème.

Se tortiller, c'est même pire que ramper.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Draco se mit à prier.

Il n'avait qu'un seul souhait.

Pas un ver.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il formula un autre vœu en lui_-_même.

Pas une larve.

Il ne connaissait pas la différence exacte, mais qui sait, le Seigneur était peut_-_être pointilleux sur les détails.

Voyant sa détresse, sûrement, Rod décida de le démêler.

Il se saisit de l'animal, et le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

_-_ Je t'ai connu plus inventif, Laz.

Draco se demanda un instant comment il devait le prendre.

_-_ Ah oui ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on teste mon… inventivité ?

Il lança un regard prédateur à son compagnon et passa sa fine langue –presque reptilienne_-_ sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Gryffondor minauda presque, murmurant.

_-_ Mais c'est quand tu veux, mon Lazzy.

Voyant Serpentard s'avancer et glisser les mains autour de la taille de Rod, Draco se dit que finalement, l'hypothèse à retenir était qu'ils étaient complètement tarés.

Et recommença à se tortiller.

_-_Oh, je crois que notre jeune ami n'est pas d'accord. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'on a lu, il n'entrait pas vraiment dans la catégorie des sorciers qu'ont pourrais qualifier de prudes, n'est_-_ce pas Laz ?

_-_Oui. En fait, je pense qu'il est inquiet sur son sort. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache ce qu'il est, à présent.

Un éclair de perspicacité avait certainement illuminé la folie de Salazar.

C'est ce qu'espéra Draco, du moins.

_-_ Accio miroir !

Le miroir à main de Goyle –qui ne s'en séparait habituellement jamais, pourtant_-_ se dirigea dans les mains de Godric.

_-_ Allez, regarde toi, Jeune Draco !

Ce dernier lança un regard anxieux au miroir, et n'eut pas le temps d'entendre Salazar crier.

_-_ Non ! Pas le miroir ! C'est un…

Un éclair brûlant l'aveugla, puis ce fut le noir total.

Draco se demanda s'il était mort.

Après réflexion, il se dit que ses autres sens, qu'il n'avait pas encore réussis à bien cerner, lui envoyaient des informations.

Il n'était donc pas mort.

Juste aveugle.

Mais pas sourd.

Il put donc entendre la voix exaspérée de Godric s'adresser à Salazar.

_-_ Me dis pas que tu l'a transformé en basilic quand même ?

Draco envisagea de se jeter dans le lac, ce devait être une expérience enrichissante, après tout.

_-_ Si, sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça marrant…

_-_ Ouais, mais notre but c'était de pas faire de bordel dans l'école, t'imagine si on apprend qu'un bébé basilic se balade dans la tuyauterie ?

Mais Draco était bien trop fier pour se balader dans la tuyauterie.

Il était déjà réduit à se tortiller, il fallait pas pousser non plus.

Un basilic.

Mais surtout un _jeune _basilic.

Y avait t_-_il humiliation plus cuisante ?

Draco en doutait.

Puis il se souvint de sa mésaventure matinale et de la menace que Snape laissait encore peser sur lui.

Il se dit que vraiment, il en avait assez de cette blague, si exquise soit_-_elle.

_-_ Bon, j'enlève le pouvoir de ses yeux.

La vue de Draco revint.

Il regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, craintif.

Et le doute ne fut plus permis.

Il était définitivement un serpent.

Mais les serpents ne pleurent pas, c'est pas comme les crocodiles ou ce genre de truc.

_-_ Draco, tu m'écoutes ? Ce sort durera trois mois minimum. On s'arrangera avec l'administration, ne t'inquiète pas, tes absences seront excusées.

Draco se dit que ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Puis se souvint que non, il n'avait plus de jambe.

Et dut refouler à nouveau le torrent de larmes qui menaçait de le submerger.

_-_ Si t'es sage, que personne ne s'aperçoit de ta présence, ou au moins de ton identité, au bout de ces trois mois tu redeviendra normal. Sinon, eh bien… nous nous réservons le droit de prolonger la métamorphose de manière indéterminée.

Laz sembla réfléchir.

_-_ Oh, et puis, pour te consoler, si tu veux et si tu… te tiens bien, à la suite de ta punition tu pourras acquérir le statut d'animagus. En serpent, évidemment.

_-_ Oui, bon, Laz, t'as fini oui, on a pas tout le temps on mange avec Rowena et Helga, ce soir… elles vont encore nous attendre… avec toutes les formalités à remplir !

_-_ D'accord, on s'en va, bon, bonne chance, Draco !

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'ironie dans une petite phrase banale et usagée.

En gros, il était mal barré.

(a suivre !)

Voilà, c'est tout court, j'avoue, mais… bon !

Je le redis, mais si vous avez des dessins de nos deux compères à m'envoyer, je suis preneuse !

Et puis…

Reviews !

Si vous avez des idées pour ce qu'a écrit Mione sur sa copie (je pense par exemple à Feylie ou Miss Felton/Malfoy qui semblaient intéressées) donnez moi vos idées, même les plus saugrenues après tout on est là pour délirer, et j'écrirai ce qu'elle a pondu !


	3. De l'art d'étudier

**Auteur :** Yat, qui décidément se pose des questions sur son orientation… et préfère les fics aux intégrales !

**Titre :** Sorcellerie sarcastique

**Disclamer**: Sont pas à moi. Sont à Jkr.

**Pairing** HPDM, SSSB… Que de lettres évocatrices…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Il parait que les rar sont plus autorisées… Alors c'est mes dernières, je répondrai par mail maintenant ! (en gros, laissez vos mails !)

Kiara1589 : C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être été un peu méchante sur ce coup… Un bébé… Draco va pas s'en remettre là ! Mais bon, discuter avec Harry en privé durant les longues soirées d'hiver, n'est-ce pas une chose dont tout le monde rêve ? Non ? Ah.

Namasta Voilà la suite après euh, oh, si peu de temps, … Bon d'accord. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Gaeriel palpatine : Excellent ! J'y aurait jamais pensé, à ça… Le genre de truc répugnant qu'on imagine bien venir de cette petite fille modèle qu'est Hermione… Beurk, Rusard. J'ai commencé à écrire une scène dans ce genre. C'est… no comment. Mais je me marre bien. Niark ! Si t'as d'autres idées, je suis preneuse !

La folleuh : Je pond, je pond… Et oui, yat la poule est de retour ! cot cooot cot ! … (draco : c'est les maths, c'est pas bon pour la santé.)

Boobagump : Mais il n'aura même pas besoin de s'y introduire, on va l'y introduire de force ! Ben oui, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, pas de quartiers !

Loryah Oui, le sirisev… c'est… aaaah… le sirisev. T'inquiète, c'est pour bientôt ! Eh oui, pas pu resister. Sirius va faire son come back ! Non, Sev, t'enfuie pas !

Diabolikvampyr Etrange… les gens semblent éprouver du plaisir à contempler Dray dans cette position ridicule. Oui, très étrange.

Emery : C'est pas de la torture ! C'est, euh, de l'expérimentation, oui, de l'experimentation. Pour la science. Pour kla communauté sorcière. Pour la communauté des fans sadiques amatrices de bishonens. Si c'est pas une noble cause, ça !

Cococinelle Merci pour le courage, j'en ai besoin… Enfin, peut-être pas autant que Draco sur ce coup ! Mais bon. Chacun sa galère ! Bonne lecture !

Feylie T'inquiète j'y pense au baiser sur le nez ! Niark, une scène des plus… des plus… Niark ! J'en rit avant de l'avoir écrite tiens ! Pour Harry et Ron, j'avais pensé à de la bolognaise… Question : Hermione préfère t'elle le sucré ou le salé ? Pour tes autres idées, niark, je veux bien les connaître… Mais je vais plus trop sur msn en ce moment… Pas le temps… D'ailleurs, je devrais pas être en train de bosser, là ?

Samikitty Meuh pourquoi pauvre Draco ? Qui ne rêve pas d'être un basilic ?

Note : Entre : paroles en fourchelang

**Chapitre 3 :** De l'Art d'étudier

Quand Harry Potter sortit de son cours de potions ce matin là, il ne pensait guères aux joies que lui promettait assurément le cours suivant, à savoir la divination.

A vrai dire, il ne songeait pas non plus au fiasco indéniable que représentait l'infâme torchon qu'il avait pourtant osé rendre au professeur Snape.

Après tout, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était entièrement de sa faute si le feu sous le chaudron de Ron n'avait pas été éteint et avait fait déborder la potion de la demi-heure précédente sur sa copie.

Bon, d'accord, leur chaudron, pas seulement celui de Ron.

Mais c'était un accident.

Jamais d'habitude ils n'auraient fait cette gaffe.

Ou plutôt, jamais Harry n'aurait oublié de vérifier après Ron.

Mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes.

Si Ron n'était pas très attentif habituellement en Potions -et en cour en général, comme le déplorait Hermione- ce jour là ç'avait été un comble vraiment.

Les regards qu'il avait lancés à Malfoy durant toute l'interro étaient proches d'un _aveda__ kedavra._

Et Harry parlait d'expérience.

Bien sûr, Ron était comme ça, il préférait foncer, menacer, mais avait omis de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de la situation. _(nda :Pas qu'il soit con, hein… je me tais.)_

Parce que la répugnance qu'éprouvait Malfoy pour Hermione était de notoriété publique.

Pourquoi diable avait il soudain eu l'envie saugrenue de la côtoyer pendant une heure ?

Et pourquoi ces regards moqueurs lancés à la jeune fille durant l'examen, regards qui s'étaient progressivement transformés en amusement déplaisant puis en hilarité manifeste ?

Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de demander à Hermione ce qu'elle avait écrit avant de conjecturer dans tous les sens.

N'empêche, ça le travaillait.

Et puis, Malfoy était bizarre, ce matin.

Pas que Harry s'intéresse particulièrement au serpentard, mais il avait pour coutume d'appliquer très à la lettre la maxime moldue « connais ton ennemi ».

Oui, c'était seulement pour ça.

Et maintenant que Voldemort n'était un plus un danger que pour les vers qui croisaient son chemin -oui, il avait décidé de se nourrir de vers, sous les conseils de son esclave Pettigrow qui par amour pour son maître avait décidé de garder pour toujours sa forme de Croûtard- qui donc pouvait être son ennemi, sinon Malfoy ?

Il avait donc décidé d'étudier Malfoy.

C'est pourquoi il pris l'initiative de visiter son dortoir _dans le cadre de son étude_ pendant la pause de midi.

Mais en attendant, il devait subir les élucubrations métaphysico-crétines de Trelawney.

Vraiment, la vie était dure pour celui qui avait survécu.

/°/°/°/

Il chopa Hermione à la sortie de son cours certainement très intéressant voire même passionnant d'une matière qui n'était malheureusement pas accessible à sa cervelle de pauvre Potter diminué par les épreuves de la vie.

- Hermione, dis moi…

Elle se retourna vers lui, et pris sa mine caractéristique de jeune fille contrariée.

- Harry, si tu veux bien, on en reparlera plus tard, j'ai cours de…

- Je veux juste savoir ce que t'as écrit sur ta copie ce matin en Potions, et je te signale juste qu'on a cours ensemble, donc pas la peine de courir comme ça on est absolument pas en retard…

Elle s'étonna.

- Sur mon devoir de Potions ? J'ai répondu à la question, bien sûr !

-Ah, je m'en doute, mais…

La jeune fille sembla un instant, confuse.

- Oui, c'était sur… sur… quelle était la question, déjà ?

- De l'usage des vibrisses d'hybrides dans les potions de contre sort aux métamorphoses.

Elle le regarda comme s'il s'était soudain transformé en elfe de maison.

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai jamais traité ce sujet là de ma vie, du moins pas en interro !

Et là, Harry sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir.

Il n'était pas du genre à se complimenter lui-même, mais il avait été d'une perspicacité exemplaire sur ce coup là.

Vraiment.

Il avait tout de suite su que Malfoy mijotait un coup bas.

Bien sûr, si quelqu'un de mesquin était passé par là en l'entendant penser, il aurait pu rétorquer que c'était dans la nature du serpentard de préparer des sorts de mauvais goût, mais laissons Harry dans son autosatisfaction.

- Oui, non, tu as raison, c'était pas ça le sujet, je dois me tromper, allons en cours veux-tu ?

Il était inutile d'inquiéter inutilement la jeune sorcière.

Et surtout, étant à coté d'elle durant le cours suivant, il ne voulait pas se taper ses bavardages incessants à la limite de l'hystérie à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu se tromper une fois dans sa vie dans un devoir de potions qui plus est.

Non, il avait survécu à beaucoup de choses, mais ça c'était trop dur, quand même.

Il se mit donc à écouter attentivement le cours, où du moins le faire croire à sa voisine.

Deux heures, c'est long.

Fallait pas trop lui demander.

Et puis penser à Malfoy était tellement plus intéressant.

Euh, _étudier_ Malfoy bien sûr.

C'était dommage qu'il partage ce cours avec les Serdaigles.

Il aurait préféré les Serpentards, pour pouvoir approfondir son sujet.

Bien sûr, il ne réfléchit pas sur le moment à ce que ça signifiait.

Pour un Gryffondor, avouer que les Serpentards manquaient, c'était comme envisager de devenir un Mangemort.

Mais Harry était un garçon sérieux.

Il était vraiment du genre à sacrifier ses principes pour le plaisir de l'étude, et la quête du savoir.

Et sa propre sécurité, se prétexta-t-il.

N'oublions pas que Malfoy était son ennemi et menaçait en permanence sa sécurité.

Malfoy était un danger.

…

Pour une fois, pas la première, ni la dernière de sa vie, mais une fois notoire, Harry Potter faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi des plus exemplaires.

/°/°/°/

A midi, il descendit rapidement en salle commune, attrapa une cochonnerie à grignoter, et fila chercher sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il ne remarqua pas l'absence de Malfoy à la table des serpentards.

Excité par _l'étude _qui promettait d'être des plus intéressantes de la chambre de son ennemi, il se drapa de la cape et se dirigea vers les quartiers Serpentards.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en passant devant les larges tentures vertes et argent qui ornaient les murs.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir.

Et se dit que décidément, il était stupide.

Réellement.

Il n'avait même pas _songé_ au problème du mot de passe.

Et se retrouvait comme un imbécile devant l'entrée, à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Il se réjouit d'être invisible.

Maigre consolation.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, espérant vainement qu'un serpentard n'ait pas faim et décide de retourner au dortoir, Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux renoncer.

Son honneur était déjà mal en point, alors attendre un peu plus longtemps après une de ces fourbes créatures était au dessus de ses forces.

Il fit demi-tour.

Dans le couloir menant à la salle commune, il entendit des voix.

Venant du bureau de Snape.

Tentant, non ?

Après tout, il était invisible, alors pourquoi résister à l'invincible attirance des quartiers de son professeur _préféré_ afin d'esp…_ d'étudier_ ?

Il avança donc vers le bureau, et reconnu lors avec la voix de Snape celle de son cher sujet d'étude.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas être en excellente situation, d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y à rien à dire à cela. Je ne tiens pas à mettre le désordre dans l'école pour l'usage de magie noire à cause d'une blague certes intelligente mais déplacée.

Harry ressentit alors la sensation désormais familière qu'il était quand même vachement perspicace. Il avait deviné que Malfoy n'était pas net.

De la magie noire, en plus.

Décidément, Malfoy était un cas intéressant. Il avait bien raison de l'étudier.

Et puis, il était de notoriété publique que Snape était un type pas net non plus. Si Malfoy faisait usage de magie noire, c'était dangereux, et il était du devoir de Harry de s'en occuper.

Après tout, il était celui qui avait survécu, non ?

Le dernier rempart contre la déferlante des forces du mal…

En l'occurrence, il était surtout curieux et légèrement voyeur, mais ça, il n'aurait pas pu se l'avouer.

Il continua donc à écouter.

En toute honnêteté.

- Pour m'assurer de votre silence, je vais user d'ailleurs d'un moyen qui me répugne. Il ne m'est pas habituel de faire ainsi pression sur mes élèves, mais… _Recrache tes écrits !_

Mais de quoi parlait donc Snape ?

Vraiment, ce prof était un taré.

- A voir votre mine, monsieur Malfoy, je vois que vous comprenez la manœuvre. Je me doutais bien que vous aviez testé la plume avant. Vous êtes un sorcier méticuleux. Comment auriez vous pu savoir que la plume gardait tout en mémoire ?

Une plume à papote ? Malfoy avait joué avec les accessoires de Skeeter ?

En tout cas, le ton légèrement sadique de Snape laissait entendre que Malfoy était en mauvaise posture.

- Vous êtes très… inventif, Malfoy. Et vous cachez bien votre jeu. Je me demande ce que dirait Potter de tout ça ?

Et voilà maintenant qu'il parlait de lui !

Qu'avait donc écrit Malfoy ? Les milles et une manière de torturer Harry Potter ?

Comment restaurer le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il nous débarrasse du cas Potter ?

Evidemment, Harry était un garçon fort égocentrique, et restait persuadé d'être absolument nécessaire à la survie de l'humanité. Un plan machiavélique l'incluant ne pouvant donc être qu'une menace pour la communauté sorcière tout entière ;

Il n'imaginait pas que Malfoy était aussi un jeune homme _normal_ ayant des _préoccupations_ de jeune homme normal.

Mais on peut gager que ledit Malfoy ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit au courant des préoccupations en question.

- Je suppose que vous avez hérité du sceau des Malfoy ? Ceci restera scellé si vous ne faites pas de bêtise, Malfoy. Oh, et si vous tentiez de contester l'authenticité de ce… document, je tiens à vous rappeler que la plume conserve l'écriture. Et rares sont les personnes qui ne connaissent pas la votre, tant elle est belle et racée, presque calligraphique.

Oui, Harry était au courant, c'était un des nombreux sujets qui le faisait complexer. Car Malfoy avait indéniablement une écriture plus belle que la sienne, brouillonne, irrégulière, et irrévocablement moldue.

Après tout, était-ce sa faute s'il avait appris à écrire avec des stylos bic ?

Tout dans ses réflexions, il n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre le mur lorsque Malfoy sortit précipitamment du bureau. Celui-ci l'effleura, jeta un regard suspect dans sa direction, puis continua son chemin au pas de course.

Harry resta quelques instants abasourdi.

Il avait cru voir des larmes dans les yeux de son ennemi juré.

Les vapeurs âcres et irritantes du bureau des Snape, certainement. Ou son haleine ?

Il se dit alors qu'il aurait peut-être du suivre Malfoy et en profiter pour rentrer dans le dortoir.

Il lui couru après, et la porte claqua devant lui alors qu'il arrivait enfin devant le tableau.

Décidemment, il avait le don de se faire avoir.

Il s'adossa donc au mur et se mit à réfléchir.

Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à lui.

Primo, retourner en salle commune et subir les questions envahissantes de ses amis, au sujet de son absence momentanée.

Désagréable.

Il se dit ensuite que finalement, il n'aurait même pas le droit à ça étant donné la fâcheuse tendance de ses deux compères à l'occulter ces derniers temps, trop occupés à se lancer des regards enamourés à la limite de la décence tout en tentant perpétuellement de masquer l'intérêt pourtant flagrant qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Au début, Harry avait trouvé ça amusant, l'espèce de manège oculaire auquel ils se livraient étant assez particulier.

Mais bon, ça commençait à le lasser.

Il renonça donc à redescendre.

Il pouvait aussi aller dans son propre dortoir et se morfondre en pensant à son échec des plus cuisants dans sa tentative trop ambitieuse de travaux pratiques dans la thèse qu'il préparait sur Draco Malfoy.

Mais Harry était fier.

Il décida donc de rester où il était, et adviendrait que pourrait.

Il s'assit rageusement par terre, et attendit.

Un quart d'heure d'attente plus tard, il se dit que finalement sa fierté accepterait d'être mise à mal en constatant l'inévitable engourdissement de son postérieur.

Il se dit donc qu'il allait plutôt remonter.

Mais ce fut cet instant que choisirent deux hommes pour sortir du dortoir.

Ceux-ci paraissaient de très bonne humeur, l'un étant pratiquement plié de rire.

Son compagnon pris un air faussement offensé et le réprimanda ;

- Rod, voyons, un peu de tenue ! Pense à ce pauvre garçon, il va en baver…

Cette phrase n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, puisque le rire dudit Rod alla en s'amplifiant.

Son ami finit par le rejoindre, partageant son hilarité.

Harry se demanda si c'était commun chez les Serpentards, de croiser des fous.

Son étonnement commençant à se muer en inquiétude, il s'apprêta à exécuter la décision qu'il venait de prendre, à savoir filer en vitesse.

Mais il arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'il sentit le regard d'un des compères sur lui.

Pourtant, il était invisible non ?

-Oh, mais regardez qui voilà ?

Sa cape était-elle défectueuse ?

- Potter, je suis fort heureux de vous voir.

Mais qui était donc ce grand sorcier avec un visage à damner un saint ?

Et un regard délicieusement sournois à la limite de la perversion ?

Harry ne le savait pas, mais il était près à jurer que c'était un Serpentard pur et dur.

Pas un de ces Crabbe, Goyle ou autre parkinson, un serpentard dans le plus sublime de ses modèles, beau, sadique, raffiné et divinement machiavélique.

Oui, Harry avait deviné ça dès le premier regard.

Il avait appris à reconnaître ces qualités chez une personne en observant Malfoy.

Le plus étrange, c'est que l'homme semblait le connaître.

Rectification, le plus étrange était qu'il pouvait le voir.

- Dis moi, Rod, ne pense tu pas que ton _cher_ Potter pourrait participer à notre affaire.

Le blond sembla hésiter. Entre son sens moral et la promesse d'une partie de franche rigolade.

Sauf que Harry avait pu le constater, il avait l'air assez porté sur la rigolade.

Mal barré.

Le blond sembla prendre sa décision.

Il était sur le point de la faire connaître à ses interlocuteurs lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son entreprise par une sorte de sifflement rageur.

Il lança un regard de reproche à son ami.

- Laz…

- Quoi, c'est pas moi !

Ils baissèrent alors leurs yeux vers le sol.

Harry suivi leur regard, et aperçut un petit serpent se tortillant furieusement sur le carrelage.

Celui-ci siffla.

- SSfffsssff…

Heureusement, Harry parlait le fourchelang.

Il compris donc.

/ Espèces de crétins sadiques ! Vous allez pas me laisser comme ça non plus /

A la grande surprise d'Harry, le grand aux yeux de serpent lui répondit dans la même langue.

/ Si, si. Et n'oublie pas la règle… personne ne doit savoir ! Sinon, c'est pour toujours… /

Complètement à l'ouest, Rod demanda.

- Il dit quoi là ? J'aime pas quand ça siffle comme ça, je parle pas votre langue bidon, moi.

- Rien d'important.

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage.

/ Seulement… Il y a un petit problème, mon cher ami./

L'animal siffla.

/ Quoi, je vois pas quel problème je pourrais avoir en plus, bande de crétins dégénérés./

Harry se dit que ces manières hargneuses lui disaient quelque chose.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Rod grogna à son ami -que nous savons être Laz alors que nous appellerons ainsi dorénavant l'auteur en ayant assez de chercher des paraphrases stupides pour le désigner- de traduire, mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille.

Il prit un air faussement étonné.

/ Mais, vous ne voyez pas monsieur Potter ici présent /

Le serpent se mit à se tortiller de plus belle.

/ Potter ? Où, où, où /

Il jeta des coups d'œil aux alentour puis fini par siffler rageusement.

/ Il n'y a pas de Potter ici, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, et puis c'est pas parce que vous avez lu l'espèce de truc que m'a fait pondre la plume que vous devez vous en servir contre moi /

Encore cette histoire de plume…

Décidemment, Harry se dit qu'il allait essayer d'éclaircir ce point brumeux.

Etait-ce un nouveau jeu des Serpentards ? Malfoy, déjà, avait évoqué ce sujet avec Snape quelques instants plus tôt.

/ Oh, mais c'est vrai que vous ne voyez pas à travers les capes d'invisibilités, Monsieur Malfoy./

La, Harry se dit qu'il devait buguer.

Le dénommé Laz parlait à un serpent.

Un serpent qui avait des manières fort similaires à celles de Malfoy.

Et il appelait ce serpent Malfoy.

Un seule réplique lui vint à l'esprit.

Il s'exclama, effaré.

/ Malfoy /

D'instinct, il avait employé le fourchelang.

Le serpent de tortilla dans sa direction.

Une expression fort peu reptilienne s'affichait sur sa face.

De la consternation.

De l'incompréhension.

Et l'impression persistante qu'on se foutait de sa gueule.

Ce fut à cet instant que Harry reconnut définitivement son ennemi personnel.

Quant à Laz, il semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

Il s'adressa à Rod, et lui dit d'un ton mielleux.

-Dis moi, cela tombe à pic, n'est-ce pas ? On avait oublié que Potter parlait le fourchelang.

- Mmm.

Rod, vexé, ne daigna pas ajouter autre chose.

Laz continua, sans employer la langue des serpents cette fois ci. Apparemment, Malfoy était à même de comprendre l'anglais, mais ne pouvait lui-même s'exprimer qu'en fourchelang.

- Monsieur Malfoy, comme vous pouvez le constater… ou non, comme vous ne pouvez pas encore le constater parce que vous ne savez pas vous servir de vos yeux correctement, mais comme vous vous en rendrez compte rapidement, nous avons un problème. Nous avions posé comme condition que personne ne soit au courant de votre… condition sous peine de vous l'imposer pour toujours, or le jeune Potter ici présent est maintenant parfaitement conscient de votre état.

Malfoy siffla.

/ Mais pourquoi me parlez vous de Potter depuis tout à l'heure /

Laz se tourna vers Harry, et l'air contrit lui intima d'ôter sa cape.

Celui-ci s'exécuta machinalement.

Il put alors voir les yeux fendus de Malfoy s'écarquiller outrageusement.

/ Potter /

Laz continua son petit speech, se confortant dans sa propre autosatisfaction.

- Nous…

Il se pencha vers Rod, qui semblait ne plus bouder depuis qu'il sentait les doigts fin de Laz parcourir son dos dans une caresse plus que suggestive.

- N'est-ce pas, Roddy ?

Pour toute réponse, Rod émis un gémissement de satisfaction.

Cette fois, Harry et Draco eurent spontanément la même réaction.

Ils grimacèrent.

Si tant est qu'il est possible pour un serpent de grimacer.

Mais en eux-mêmes, ils ressentaient un petit pincement pervers de voyeurisme, bien sûr.

- Nous, donc, avons décidé de mettre une petite exception à la règle, ce serait pas marrant si le jeu finissait si vite, et cette exception, c'est Harry Potter.

Harry se dit que décidément, il était à l'ouest.

- Le seul qui aura le droit d'être au courant, et qui devra en contrepartie s'occuper de ta survie, sera le jeune Potter.

Non, Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il avais l'intuition de plus en plus puissante qu'il s'était mis dans une situation délicate voire même désagréable en décidant de monter dans le dortoir des serpentards ce midi là.

- Bon Rod, on s'en va ?

- Oui, deux trois formalités et pouf, on se tire.

- Bien sûr. Et puis je t'ai dit qu'on allait tester mon inventivité, non ?

Rod sourit puis acquiesça.

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Pas que ce fût nécessaire, mais ça faisait plus théâtral.

Ils auraient pu innover, mais la dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé, ça s'était mal terminé.

Ils laissèrent donc Harry et Draco abasourdis.

Aucun des deux ne prononça de parole.

Ils se regardèrent consternés.

Puis une petite explosion se produit, c'était Rod qui revenait.

- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas, j'ai juste oublié de vous dire avec tout ça…

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de _tout ça._

- Malfoy n'a pas le droit de se séparer de notre cher Potter… Si vous nous amusez, on vous fera des petits bonus cadeaux… magiques !

Avant de disparaître à nouveau, il leur lança.

- On va bien se marrer !

Harry et Draco émirent un sifflement similaire.

On aurait pu le traduire par :

/ Connards./

_(À suivre)_

Je suis désolée, c'est un peu vulgaire, mais bon… en tout cas, la situation s'est mise en place, je vais pouvoir commencer à délirer en toute liberté, niark !

Draco : Tu veux dire lorsque tu auras fini ce devoir de maths sur lequel tu planches depuis hier matin sans résultat ?

Yat : Euh, oui, par exemple….

Draco : Mais alors, il faudra que tu te mette à celui de physique, vois-tu.

Yat : …

Draco : La suite bientôt, c'est ça que t'allais dire, mm ?

(Plus de yat.)


	4. Mon basilic de compagnie

**Auteur :** Yat, qui profite de ses vacances, ah, que c'est bon… (Mode serpillière, enclenché)

**Titre **: Sorcellerie sarcastique

**Disclamer**M'appartiennent pas… Même Lazzy et Roddy c'est elle qui les a inventé… Bou !

**Pairing**: Euh, dans ce chap, c'est plutôt du fantasme alors… Donc c'est pas effectif Mais je prévois (et je pense être plus sûre que Trelawney) du HarryxDraco, du HermionexRon, du LazxRod (vous verrez, qui c'est, lol) et peut-être du SeverusxSirius (je sais pas si je vais arriver à m'en empécher)ajout de dernière minute : oui, le sevxsiri est sûr, à présent… on se refait pas !

**Note :** Je suis désolée pour les rar, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de répondre et comme je voulais poster un chap durant les vac… il faut dire qu'en ce moment les études, comment dire ? m'accablent, je croit que c'est le mot (cf bio) d'où… Gomen !

Mais je répondrais au prochain chap !

Chaque reviews est pour moi un éclair d'espoir au milieu des élucubrations obscures de mon prof de maths… ne vous privez pas !

Bonne lecture !

**Remarque :** /paroles en fourchelang/

**Chapitre 3 : **Mon basilic de compagnie

Les deux garçons -Enfin, était-il encore permis de parler de garçon dans le cas de Draco ?- restèrent interdit au moins une minute entière.

Sans parler.

Assimilant juste l'information.

Mais la réflexion était assez différente de chaque coté. En effet, Si Harry essayait vainement de comprendre une situation dont il était la victime involontaire, Draco était déjà au stade de se demander comment sortir de cette embrouille.

Car contrairement à son ennemi, il concevait parfaitement le pourquoi du comment de la chose, et n'en percevait que mieux les conséquences désastreuses.

Non seulement il était un serpent, information qu'il n'avait encore pas tout à fait digérée, mais en plus il devait se coltiner Potter.

Et ça, ce n'était pas possible.

D'autant plus que maintenant qu'il était serpent, Potter était bien plus grand que lui.

N'était-ce pas la pire des humiliations ?

Il poussa un sifflement rageur, qui tira Harry de sa réflexion.

Celui-ci murmura, encore incrédule.

/Malfoy…/

/Oui, c'est bien moi, Potter, bravo pour ton sens de la déduction incroyablement exacerbé, mais maintenant utilise ton cerveau des plus diminués à trouver une solution, au lieu de prononcer mon nom avec un air de poisson rouge /

Vous vous demandez certainement comment Draco connaissait les poissons rouges : ce n'est pas un animal des plus courant chez les sorciers. En effet, ceux-ci préfèrent en général les chats, les chouettes, les rats et assez rarement les serpents, mais les poissons, non.

Seulement, c'était le seul animal qu'avait toléré Lucius Malfoy dans sa maison, prétextant que les autres faisaient des cochonneries, et auraient été des menaces pour l'immaculée propreté de son cher manoir.

Draco avait donc eu le droit, pour son cinquième anniversaire, à un poisson rouge des plus stupides qu'il avait baptisé Bulledemort, étant alors à l'age où on fait tout comme son Papa.

Bien heureusement pour la famille Malfoy, après son retour, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas eu vent de cette infamie.

Absolument ignorant de ces faits, Harry répliqua tout de même.

/J'ai peut-être une tête de poisson rouge, mais toi ce serait plutôt une couleuvre qui fait une crise de foie, Malfoy./

Draco s'indigna.

/ Un basilic, Potter, je suis un basilic /

/Bien sûr, et ton regard est censé me glacer jusqu'à la moelle, c'est ça ? Laisse moi rire, t'es pitoyable /

/Je suis peut-être pitoyable, Potter, je suis peut-être dans la merde, mais tu l'es au moins autant que moi /

Etrangement, Draco ne jugea pas que les « peut-être » étaient certainement superflus.

/Ah oui ? Je vois absolument pas pourquoi. T'as tes amis, ils te font des coups tordus, tant pis pour toi tu me mêle pas à tes histoires /

Draco hurla presque.

/ Ces tarés ne sont PAS mes amis /

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixa quelques secondes son ennemi, puis fit mine de partir.

/ Potter /

Il se retourna et lui lança un regard mauvais.

/ Dégage, Malfoy. Je m'en vais rire un peu avec Ron de ta mésaventure, tiens./

Le serpent allait lui hurler de n'en rien faire, qu'il ne voulait pas rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, etc, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Devant les yeux d'Harry s'inscrit une phrase flottante, en lettre d'or.

« Harry, tu te dois de t'occuper de Malfoy durant la durée de son châtiment. »

Il leva un sourcil.

La phrase changea.

« Aucun refus ne sera toléré »

Le serpent fixait aussi les lettres sans rien dire.

Dans un couloir voisin, Laz poussa Rod en gloussant.

- Passe moi le clavier !

Celui-ci s'exécuta avec bonne humeur.

Il tapa avec frénésie.

Les deux garçons virent alors s'inscrire, en argent cette fois, une nouvelle phrase.

« Eh, Potter, t'as intérêt à faire ce qu'on te dis si tu veux pas finir comme Voldy, Potter-le-rat ça te dis pas ? »

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui décida Harry.

Il se tourna vers le serpent avec amertume et lui cracha.

/Bon, déjà, tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe après on voit. Certainement encore un de tes coups tordus, Malfoy./

Draco se sentit légèrement en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il donc eu l'idée stupide de cette blague ce matin ? Il aurait du brûler tous ses bouquins de magie noire, oui !

Il entreprit pourtant à contrecoeur de raconter à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé, en omettant soigneusement d'évoquer le sort de la plume et la blague de Granger, non par peur qu'il le réprimande à propos de la magie noire (ça, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, surtout venant de Potter) Mais pour qu'il ne soit pas permis à Harry de remonter de quelque manière que ce soit au parchemin scellé qui reposait dans le bureau de Snape.

Manquerait plus que ça.

/°/°/°/

Le professeur Snape posa la fiole de larmes de scolopendre sur son étagère. Puis admira le résultat. Il avait rangé tous ses ingrédient rares, ou presque. Il se saisit alors de la fiente d'hypogriffe pour la déplacer. Vraiment, il voulait que ce soit parfait visuellement.

Contempler sa collection personnelle l'emplissait toujours d'une joie sourde, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle était une des plus complètes du monde sorcier, sinon la plus complète.

Et à chaque acquisition qu'il faisait pour l'agrandir, il ressentait ce plaisir particulier.

Il venait d'ailleurs d'acheter une fiole minuscule en cristal délicatement ouvragée et cerclée d'or fin contenant de l'urine de fée, élément très rare, et très cher.

Il était donc tout guilleret.

Il fut interrompu dans sa petite minute d'autosatisfaction quotidienne par une voix coupante et ironique.

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Alors, Sevy, quoi de neuf dans ton monde ?

Il choisit de ne pas se retourner.

Après tout, c'était sûrement une illusion, oui, il était fatigué en ce moment. S'il continuait tranquillement son rangement, ça allait disparaître.

Assurément.

Mais la voix l'apostropha à nouveau.

- Sevy, ne fais pas la tête…

Celui-ci renonça. Il articula lentement.

- Salazar.

Sa voix était froide.

Mais ça ne trompa pas son interlocuteur.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Sev… Le coup de la voix tranchante, tu sais très bien que ça marche pas pour moi… Après tout, j'ai été serpentard avant toi !

Il rit tout seul de sa bonne blague.

Enfin, selon Snape, le qualificatif de bonne n'était pas forcément approprié.

Il se décida enfin à se retourner vers Laz, et le fixa de ses yeux durs, ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler l'hilarité de ce dernier.

Severus soupira.

Il n'arriverait à rien ainsi.

Il choisit donc de laisser tomber la résistance.

Et plaqua un sourire des plus faux sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Salazar ?

- Eh bien voilà, un sourire ! Je commençais à croire que tu m'en voulais encore pour l'affaire de la dernière fois. Pourtant, ça fait une éternité… Enfin, je suis rassuré que tu ais abandonné ton attitude puérile, très cher.

Snape secoua la tête.

- Evidemment que je vous en veux encore, à toi et à ce stupide Godric ! D'ailleurs, il se cache où, celui-là ?

- Il a une affaire à régler avec Dumbie. Mais vraiment, ça me fait mal que tu prennes ainsi cette histoire, Severus… Après tout, on croyait bien faire ! Et d'ailleurs, on a bien fait, c'était incroyablement divertissant !

Snape se retint difficilement d'exploser.

- Bien faire, hein ? Me… avec… avec ce…ce stupide, arrogant, désagréable…

- Ta, ta, ta, restons gracieux, Sev. Et puis, après coup, tu n'avais pas bronché. Après, si t'es pas capable de voir où est ton intérêt, c'est ton problème.

Il marqua une pause.

- Mais là n'est pas la question. Je viens pour autre chose. Ca va te faire un choc, mais… Malfoy est mort.

Snape le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il a succombé, paix à son âme pécheresse.

- T'essaies de faire croire ça à qui, Salazar?

Laz le regarda, déçu.

- Tu es décidément bien ennuyeux, Sevy.

Celui-ci marmonna.

- Tu disais pas ça quand tu t'amusais à jouer avec moi et ce… ce…

- Ta ! J'ai dis que ce sujet était clos… Mais que de rancœur dans ton âme torturée, Sev ! Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas mort. Mais il est néanmoins absent pour le moment, et injoignable. Tâche de te débrouiller pour l'excuser auprès de tes collègues. Je ne sais pas encore quand il va revenir, et_ si_ il va revenir… ça dépendra du succès de son épreuve !

Snape soupira.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire des coups tordus, hein. Mais pourquoi Malfoy ? Vous pourriez pas vous attaquer à Potter plutôt ? Il le mérite bien plus.

Laz lui fit un sourire des plus sournois, dévoilant des dents blanches et presque menaçantes.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui… il n'est pas absent de nos… activités.

Il ajouta.

- Sur ce, je dois prendre congé. Ah, une dernière chose… T'inquiète,_ il_ ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, c'est une question de jours… Deux ou trois formalités et c'est réglé ! Alors, heureux ?

Snape marmonna.

- Dégage, Salazar.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et s'exécuta.

Resté seul, il soupira et replaça sa fiolette sur l'étagère, sans vérifier l'esthétisme de son placement. Il n'avait plus goût à ça.

Et il devait se taper ces saletés de sixième année.

Décidemment, Salazar savait très bien s'y prendre pour lui gâcher la journée.

Harry était effaré.

Il était vraiment le plus malchanceux du monde.

Encore, si ces deux énergumènes n'avaient été que des tarés ordinaires, des dégénérés mêmes puissants, il se serait débrouillé pour s'esquiver… Après tout, il avait maté Voldemort, hein.

Sauf que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, c'était pas n'importe qui.

Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était tenu d'obéir.

Et de se taper Malfoy durant une période indéterminée.

Et de manière constante.

Et sans en avertir ses amis, qui ne pourraient donc pas lui apporter le soutien psychologique dont il avait tant besoin.

Et… Il jugea qu'il valait mieux pour son moral qu'il s'arrête là.

Voyant la mine consternée d'Harry, Draco fut légèrement vexé.

Il siffla, acide.

/ T'inquiètes pas, ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi, Potter/

/Mais il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça, Malfoy ! Je… c'est pas possible /

/Arrête de toujours te plaindre, stupide gryffondor. On va faire ce qu'ils nous disent, comme ça je reprendrait très rapidement ma forme habituelle et tout redeviendra comme avant, ok. J'ai pas envie que ça dure plus d'une semaine, ce délire, moi…/

Malgré le mal que ça lui faisait, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : Malfoy avait raison.

Il marmonna.

- Moui.

/ Après, tu fais comme tu veux Potter, hein, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de te donner des ordres… Mais si tu tiens à être à l'heure en Potions, t'as intérêt à te réveiller/

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

N'ayant pas mangé, il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Il saisit brusquement Draco, et courut comme un malade dans la salle commune, ignorant les sifflements rageurs du serpent qui se tortillait entre ses poings.

Personne.

Il était vraiment en retard.

En potions.

Il était mal.

Et ce n'était pas l'animal stupide dans ses mains qui allait pouvoir l'aider.

/ Lâche moi, Potter, stupide bourrin /

/Il faut bien que tu puisses me suivre, Malfoy… à la vitesse à laquelle tu te tortilles…/

Draco se tut, vexé.

Et Harry couru vers les cachots.

Il pénétra, essoufflé, par la porte qu'un autre retardataire avait certainement laissé entrouverte.

Et se retrouva devant le regard glacial de son prof de Potions.

Qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Contrairement à ce matin.

Enfin… c'était pire, quoi.

Mais à sa vue, un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Snape.

Un sourire sadique au possible.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler.

- Monsieur Potter…

Harry baissa les yeux.

Et Malfoy se dit qu'il avait sous estimé le pouvoir de Snape. Jamais encore celui-ci ne l'avait regardé ainsi. A croire qu'il réservait ce regard là à Harry.

D'ordinaire, Draco avait de la sympathie pour son prof de Potions. Mais là, il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Harry.

Pas qu'il ait été compatissant, hein !

N'abusons pas.

Quand même.

- Non seulement vous faites lamentablement échouer la potion de ce matin…

Draco croyait pourtant se rappeler que c'était Weasley qui avait tout fait cramer et voulu en avertir Snape…

Puis se souvint de sa condition.

Il était un serpent.

Il se tortilla de plus belle.

Evidemment, il faut noter que ce n'était absolument pas pour défendre Potter qu'il aurait aimé parler à Snape, non, simplement pour descendre cette imbécile de Weasley.

- Mais en plus vous arrivez en retard cette après midi.

- Excusez moi.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous justifier ? Bien que je doute que ce soit possible, vous connaissant.

Harry grimaça.

Il n'avait aucune excuse.

Son regard se posa sur Malfoy, qui en arrêta de gigoter.

Et Harry eu un éclair de génie.

Du moins, ce qu'il prit pour un éclair de génie sur le coup.

Ca arrive souvent, ce genre d'éclair.

Du genre de ceux qu'on regrette au moment même où le premier mot sort de sa bouche.

- Mon serpent s'était enfui !

Il brandit fièrement Draco devant les yeux de Snape, qui les écarquilla de surprise et recula brusquement.

Draco siffla.

/Mais t'es stupide, c'est officiel /

/C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, et de toute façon il fallait bien que j'invente un truc pour que tu puisse rester avec moi constamment (berk)… Alors je te demande pas ton avis./

Le professeur Snape, lui, ne fit pas attention au dialogue en fourchelang, contrairement aux autres élèves avides de nouveauté qui savouraient cette occasion inespérée de manquer quelques instants de Potion.

Snape regardait le serpent, effaré.

Et là, Harry se dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème.

Snape murmura, incrédule.

- Un basilic…

Et là, tous les bavardages qui commençaient à naître s'éteignirent, laissant place à un silence effaré.

Harry tenta.

- C'est une couleuvre, monsieur… je vous assure.

/Potter, tu crois que tu peux faire avaler ça à Snape ? Non, mais vraiment, vive la discrétion je te félicite /

/Ta gueule /

Snape s'aperçut du manège, et ordonna.

- Le cours est suspendu. Potter, vous restez là.

La classe se vida dans des exclamations de joie étouffées.

Ne resta plus que Snape, Draco et Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis parfaitement capable de distinguer un basilic d'une couleuvre.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Snape prit une voix doucereuse.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un basilic, animal des plus dangereux… comme vous avez d'ailleurs pu le constater à vos dépends en deuxième année, fait il en votre possession ?

Harry tenta à nouveau.

- C'est mon basilic de compagnie, monsieur.

S'il avait eu des cheveux, Draco se les serait arrachés avec hargne.

Il se contenta de se tortiller de plus belle.

Snape regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds, devant l'insolence du garçon.

Dans d'autres circonstances, son expression eu été risible.

Harry enchaîna.

- Et puis, il a pas le pouvoir des yeux… alors il est inoffensif. Lui et moi, on a de grandes conversations, il est très intelligent, c'est une occasion inespérée de dialogue entre deux espèces, et puis….

/Potter, la ferme, tu t'enfonces /

/Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre /

Malfoy ne répondit pas.

Quant à Snape, il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante de son cru quand il fut interrompu par une voix moqueuse.

- Allons, Sevy, ne nous énervons pas.

Snape se dit qu'à ce point, ça devait être du harcèlement.

Encore, en privé… Mais devant Potter !

Celui-ci était en train d'essayer de digérer le fait qu'on appelle le terrible Snape Sevy, tandis que Draco en avait arrêté de se tortiller.

Salazar -car c'était lui- S'adressa aux deux garçons.

/ Bon, je passe là-dessus, et je vous sauve la mise, mais ne comptez pas sur une prochaine fois./

Il se tourna vers Snape qui fulminait.

- Sev, ce serpent, c'est un cadeau qu'on a fait à Harry… Pour avoir liquidé Voldy, tu vois.

Snape arqua un sourcil.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Voldemort, c'était ton poulain… offrir un cadeau à celui qui l'a liquidé, c'est pas crédible, Salazar.

Effaré du vocabulaire de son professeur, et de la familiarité qui existait entre les deux hommes, Harry desserra un peu son poing.

Draco en profita pour s'échapper, pour remonter et s'enrouler autour de son coup.

Il avait une meilleure vue, comme ça.

Une vue sur Snape et Laz, j'entends. Pas du tout sur le visage fort avenant du survivant.

Pas du tout.

Et puis, c'était plus chaud.

Mais c'était seulement pour mieux suivre la conversation, évidemment.

Laz prit un air moqueur.

- Ah oui ? Voldy mon poulain ? Peut-être. Mais si tu veux évoquer les sujets sensibles, laisse moi te rappeler qui tu appelais « mon poulain », Sevy-chou.

Snape lança un regard furtif à Harry, lequel n'avait rien écouté, étrangement troublé par la présence écailleuse autour de son cou.

Que Malfoy le voie de si près le rendait bizarre.

Vulnérable.

-Ok, Laz, je passe sur Potter.

Il s'adressa à ce dernier, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Vous pouvez partir, Potter. Mais au moindre ennui, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Profitant de cette occasion inespérée, Harry fila en vitesse, Malfoy toujours autour de son cou.

Snape dit à Salazar, acide.

- T'es content ?

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Snape, manquant à tous ses principes, donna un coup de pied rageur au mur le plus proche.

Il avait raté la chance de sa vie de virer Potter, et de compléter sa collection avec du venin de basilic.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le venin de Draco était des plus spéciaux…

Mais allait très vite en constater les effets ravageurs.

(À suivre)

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour les rar… je me rattrape au prochain chap, promis !

Mais reviews, pliiiiz…


	5. Basile le basilic

**Titre :** Sorcellerie sarcastique

**Auteur :** Yat

**Disclamer** Pas à moi… Et après le tome 6, je me suis réconciliée avec Rowling (oui, nous sommes intimes…comment ça pas crédible ?) Snape, quel mec n'empèche.

**Pairing** Définitivement, maintenant, j'ai choisi, ce sera du HPDM et SSSB, attention slash, si ça vous plait pas ben… lisez pas quoi. Enfin, pour l'instant c'est sage.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Notez qu'il y a aussi pour le chapitre précédent. A partir de maintenant je répond par mail ou reply…

Drylana : Je suis contente que t'aime bien mes fondateurs, j'ai un peu déliré dessus il faut l'avouer… mais bon, on est là pour ça non ?

Yuki piyoko : Voilà, je continue, même si c'est un tout chtit chap, en fait je savais pas comment faire la transition à la fin de celui-ci alors…. Mais la suite est pour bientôt ! Non, j'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication, il faudrait demander à mon prof de maths son rythme de devoirs maison, ça pourrait être un bon indicatif… où alors le calendrier des vacances scolaires…

Onizukas : The Force is with me, dont worry… (Don't cry !) Merci pour tes encouragements, mais mes devoirs continuent de me pourrir la vie, dommage !

La Folleuh : Cot cot vlà mon nouvel œuf, côôôt (comment ça bonne à faire interner ?) Non, la zoophilie, c'est pas trop mon truc alors…jme débrouillerai pour que les scènes d'amûr se passent lorsque Dray est… opérationnel, comme dirait Heero. Et je me débrouillerai aussi pour expédier mes polynômes de Tchebitchev pendant qu'il en est encore temps, et continuer mes fics.

Kiara : Oui, moi aussi Laz c'est mon préféré… Ah, le charme serpentard… Enfin, ne plaint pas trop nos deux Heros (pas Laz et Rod, hein, je parle de Dray et Harry) Ils s'en sortiront bien, je pense !

Samikitty : Ben non, je vais pas trucider Dray comme ça ! J'en ai besoin pour mon histoire moi ! Et puis JK serait pas contente… (Comment ça elle s'en fout ?) Enfin, bon, vu la tendance qu »elle a à zigouiller les persos…

Loryah : T'inquiète, je vais updater plus souvent, c'est ma bonne résolution pour 2006 (oui, je sais que ma bonne résolution aurait du être « bosser plus » mais bon on ne se refait pas)

Vert émeraude : Oui, laz et Rod, on les veux chez nous… En ce qui concerne le venin, je ne sais pas si tu connais trolls de troy (la bd) mais ce sera dans le genre du pouvoir de waha… à moins que je ne change d'avis !

San-RSX : C'est vrai que ya beaucoup de PWP, mais on peut trouver des perles dans le yaoi… après, si t'aime pas c'est toi qui voit ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise quand même, j'essaie d'en faire une légère plutôt qu'un romance normale, c'est peut-être pour ça que le yaoi ne se ressent pas trop (encore…)

Natlu : Euh, faut pas trop se plier, c'est mauvais pour la santé… Enfin, bonne lecture quand même ! (dis moi, t'a eu un serpent de compagnie pour noël ?)

Feylie :Dray, elle s'est remise ?

Draco : Je sais pas. Je pense.

Yat : Tu crois que je peux lui… parler ?

Draco : Peut-être. Ce sera quitte ou double. Elle peut recommencer ses étranges comportements, je ne me porte pas garant de sa santé mentale.

Yat : Bon.

Draco :…

Yat : Euh, une prochaine RAR alors ?

Draco : Il vaut peut-être mieux.

Virginie Malfoy : Oui, je continue ! Bonne lecture !

Lilou : Ce que Laz et Rod ont fait à Snape ? … Mwahahahaha ! Ce fut mesquin ; Une petite indication dans ce chap, tu verra l'esprit du truc n'est pas très difficile à deviner… Après pour les détails, peut-être que j'écrirai une fic dessus un jour (il faut que j'arrête de commencer des fics à tort et à travers, moi.) Bon, après, la réaction d'Harry… tu verras, encore une fois ! (Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas lui déplaire, mais chut !)

Ingrid.94 : Merci il faut dire que j'aime bien délirer toute seule…

Geriel Palpatine : Alors, t'as eu un Bulledemort pour noël ? Enfin, une tortue c'est bien aussi… Koike ça dépend de la tortue : Est-elle verte ? Peut-elle lancer des aveda ? Est-elle aussi crédible que Voldy dans le film Harry Potter 4 ? (Comment ça ironique ?) Etre libre, est-ce ne rencontrer aucun obstacle ? (Ah, non, ça c'était le sujet de philo du bac de l'année dernière)

Bonne lecture !

**Chap** **5 :** Basile le Basilic

Harry avait filé sans demander son reste.

Il débarqua dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, essoufflé, et rencontra les regards effrayés de la plupart de ses camarades.

Seamus le fixait, ahuri, son regard passant de son visage à son cou, son visage, son cou, son visage,…

Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Puis se souvint qu'il avait un Serpent autour du cou.

Un Malfoy, pour être plus précis.

Et quand bien même il ne s'en serait pas souvenu, le Malfoy en question se serait chargé de le lui rappeler.

/Non mais t'es malade de courir comme ça Potter ? Tu veux que je m'explose sur le carrelage, c'est ça /

Harry jugea que c'était plus judicieux de sa part de taire son opinion selon laquelle effectivement, c'eut été une bonne idée, étant donné que fâcher un basilic qu'on a autour du cou n'est pas forcément une chose sensée.

Ca peut faire mal, un basilic.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre et de reporter son attention vers Seamus et les autres qui continuaient à le dévisager.

/Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, les guignols ? Ils n'ont jamais vu un serpent de leur vie ou quoi./

/Un basilic, peut-être pas, stupide animal. Je te rappelle que t'es censé être un truc féroce et extrêmement dangereux./

Harry hésita, puis commença.

-Ecoutez, les gars, c'est pas ce que vous croyez…

/Bien sûr, t'en a d'autres des comme ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… T'es vraiment nul en excuse, toi, non /

/Ah parce que t'en a une à me proposer, d'excuse, toi ? Parce qu'à part te tortiller je te signale que t'es pas très utile, dans le cas présent…/

Draco, dans son incroyable mansuétude, choisit de ne pas relever l'allusion à son tortillage.

/Dis leur que je ne suis pas un basilic, que je suis une espèce très rare de serpents des hauts plateaux, je sais pas, que je suis un représentant de la très ancienne race des Slythes, celle qui régna aux temps anciens sur la magie du troisième ordre et permis à Merlin de traverser la toison d'or sur le cheval blanc d'Henri Quatre lors de sa quête du très saint Graal, et que j'ai été envoyé afin de rencontrer celui qui a vaincu Voldy. Un truc du genre./

Harry se tourna lentement vers Draco. Ou plutôt, il tourna lentement la tête jusqu'à être face à face avec le serpent qui était toujours enroulé autour de son cou, ondulant sur sa nuque.

/Non mais où tu vas chercher ça ? C'est génial /

Il s'empressa de répéter ça à ses amis, qui regardèrent d'un autre œil le serpent, plein de déférence.

Lequel serpent était tout guilleret. Harry avait reconnu qu'il était génial.

Excellent. Non pas qu'il en doutât, mais il faut dire qu'entendre son pire ennemi reconnaître son génie, c'est toujours bon pour le moral.

Surtout lorsqu'on vient de se faire transformer en serpent pour une durée indéterminée.

Mais il prit quand même le temps dans son autosatisfaction de noter la stupidité des Gryffondors.

Seule Hermione semblait dubitative.

Les autres finirent par le remercier pour l'interruption du cours de Potions, qui leur laissait le début d'après midi libre, et retournèrent à leurs activités.

Harry s'assit quant à lui dans un coin avec Ron et Hermione, Ron qui semblait plein d'admiration pour le serpent.

Lequel serpent nota à nouveau la stupidité de la belette.

- Harry… commença Hermione.

Harry l'interrompit.

Il chuchota.

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ok, ce n'est pas un descendant de la race des Slythes ou je ne sais quoi, mais que voulais tu que je dise ? Que j'introduisais un basilic dans le dortoir ?

Effaré, Malfoy cracha.

/Non mais t'es malade, Potter ? Tu vas pas leurs balancer le morceau, non plus ? Je dois te rappeler ce que les deux guignols ont dit /

Harry tenta de se défaire de l'impression de chaleur diffuse qui le parcourait à entendre Malfoy parler fourchelang dans ses oreilles. Il fallait avouer que c'était assez troublant.

Il se ressaisit tout de même et siffla.

/Tu me prends pour une cloche /

/Oui/

/Evidemment que je vais rien leur dire. Mais Hermione est trop intelligente pour gober le coup des Slythes, faut trouver autre chose. Et ce sont mes meilleurs amis… je…/

/Oh, que c'est mignon, ce sont ses amis, il ne veut pas leur mentir aussi grossièrement qu'aux autres /

/Ta gueule/

Alors Harry entreprit de raconter à ses amis un mensonge un peu plus crédible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est inoffensif. Il n'a pas de pouvoir de pétrification, c'est un genre spécial de basilic. En fait, quelqu'un… dont je dois taire l'identité m'a demandé de m'en occuper pendant qu'il était en voyage.

-Pourquoi tu peux pas nous dire qui c'est ?

Ron avait dit ça d'un ton peu amène. Il semblait presque un peu déçu que l'histoire précédente d'Harry fût un mensonge.

- Je… je peux pas vous dire, j'ai promis… mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien à la situation… Il va falloir qu'on se le colt… qu'on s'en charge durant quelque jours.

/Pitié, Merlin, faites que ce ne soient que quelques jours ! Je ne survivrai pas plus longtemps dans une telle mare de stupidité./

Hermione semblait toujours assez suspicieuse, mais elle s'approcha tout de même du serpent, légèrement craintivement

-Comment il s'appelle ?

Harry lui lança un regard étonné. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça.

/Je lui dis quoi /

/J'en sais rien, moi, invente un truc /

/Oui, enfin… c'est toi qui va te taper ce nom jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand, vaut mieux que tu le choisisse, je pense./

Draco s'arrêta d'onduler un instant.

Harry ne venait-il pas de faire preuve de… sollicitude ?

Il se reprit tout de même assez vite.

/Slythe, c'est bien, ça./

/Beurk, ça fait serpentard./

/Je SUIS un serpentard/

Harry sembla se rendre compte soudain de quelque chose.

Il venait d'introduire un serpentard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Quelle traîtrise.

Plus, il allait être forcé de lui montrer même les dortoirs.

Mais qu'avait il donc bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Il grommela dans sa barbe.

Hermione, devant son manque de réceptivité, réitéra sa question.

- Alors, son nom ?

- Euh… c'est dur à prononcer en anglais, en fait.

- On n'a qu'à l'appeler Basile, Basile le Basilic, ça le fait.

Draco poussa un sifflement menaça, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ondulant dangereusement.

Hermione dit placidement.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

- Il comprend l'anglais ?

-Oui… mais il ne parle que fourchelang.

- Alors pourquoi tu lui parles en fourchelang ? Utilise l'anglais, qu'on puisse suivre !

-…

/Et le jeune Potter, qui, une fois encore, s'est foutu tout seul dans la merde, je répète, le jeune Potter…/

/Ta gueule/

- Il comprend mieux le fourchelang. Et c'est plus naturel, pour moi, de parler fourchelang. Je veux dire avec lui. Bon, vous me comprenez.

Harry connaissait très bien l'utilité de l'expression « vous me comprenez » pour finir les phrases.

En général, ça évite les questions superflues.

Du genre « si vous posez d'autres question, c'est que vous n'êtes pas très futés. »

Et encore une fois, ça ne manqua pas. Ses deux amis se turent.

Il leur dit tout de même, en guise de précision.

-Vous pouvez l'appelez Slythe.

Ron le regarda, presque dégoûté.

-Beurk, ça fait Serpentard !

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Ron… c'est un Serpent.

Ron ne répondit rien, mais garda son expression légèrement écoeurée.

/Cette belette m'est de plus en plus antipathique./

/Le traite pas de belette/

/Excuse moi mais j'appelle les choses par leur nom./

/Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te rappelle dans quel état t'es, actuellement ? De fouine à larve qui se tortille, quel amélioration, j'avoue /

Il choisit de ne pas ajouter que ce tortillement était cependant des plus gracieux.

/Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la larve /

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de très bien vous entendre, constata Hermione.

- Oh, euh, si, que vas-tu croire là, Mione, entre nous, c'est vraiment, euh…

Malfoy ironisa.

/La grande amitié /

-Euh…

/Une affection indéfectible /

-Euh… On s'entend bien.

/Mes paâuvres oreilles /

/Comment ça tes pauvres oreilles ? T'as pas d'oreilles, t'es un serpent /

/Et alors, les Serpents aussi ont des oreilles /

/Qu'est-ce que t'en sais /

/Ben… je t'entends./

…

-Hermione, est-ce que les serpents ont des oreilles ?

La jeune fille réfléchi quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça doit être marqué dans le troisième livre de…

-C'est bon, j'irai regarder.

-Non, non, c'est très intéressant comme question, je pense qu'il en est aussi fait mention dans…

Heureusement, un petit elfe de maison vint interrompre Hermione.

Non pas qu'il ait été là pour ça, mais Hermione avait développé un fâcheux réflexe de Pavlov à la vue de ce genre de petit être, celui de chercher furieusement des yeux un des immondices qu'elle avait tricoté pour lui offrir.

Non, le petit elfe n'était pas là pour ça.

Il semblait tout jeune, tout mignon, ce qui était assez rare pour un elfe, et s'avançait craintivement vers Harry, lançant des petits regards apeurés au serpent lové contre sa nuque.

-Mon… Monsieur Potter ?

-Euh, oui.

-Maître… maître Dumbledore m'a dit de… Que Maître Potter devait aller le voir dans son bureau lui et… son animal.

Malfoy s'indigna.

/Son animal ! Alors comme ça maintenant je suis l'animal de Potter /

Harry le regarda d'un air narquois.

/Eh oui. Pauvre Malfoy. Mon petit Basilic de compagnie./

Le petit elfe semblait carrément terrorisé, à présent.

Harry pris un air qui se voulait rassurant.

- Dis lui que j'arrive, je vais juste déposer mes affaires aux dortoirs

/Qu'ON arrive./

- Tu ne vas pas aller en Sortilèges ?

-Tu sais, Hermione… on n'est pas en situation normale, là. C'est même ce qu'on peut appeler une situation de crise.

/Mais tu vas la fermer /

- enfin bref, si vous pouviez prévenir Flitwick, ça m'arrangerait.

-Ok.

Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

- En situation de crise ? Pourquoi de crise ?

- Je sais pas, Ron… et ce serpent m'a l'air suspect.

-Enfin, faut pas s'en faire, on peut avoir confiance en Harry, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Pendant ce temps là, deux êtres se fendaient la gueule dans le bureau du directeur.

-Rod … vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça ? C'était de l'humour ?

-Oui, certes c'en était, mais ça a quand même été fait.

Dumbledore fixa Godric quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire à nouveau.

Entre deux spasmes il réussit à dire.

-Oui… C'est une bonne idée, en fin de compte… ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose pour ces deux là…

Il pouffa à nouveau, puis repris son sérieux.

- Mais tu crois que ça va marcher ? La dernière fois, c'était pas très concluant.

Rod grimaça.

- Oui, mais ça… c'est parce que Snape est incapable de voir ou est son avantage, simplement.

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, qui ressemblait à « quel coincé du cul »

Mais Dumbledore n'aurait pu en jurer.

(A suivre)

Je suis en train d'écrire la fameuse copie d'Hermione, vous savez, celle du premier chap… alors si vous avez des idées, les plus délirantes possible faisant intervenir accessoires, personnages et endroits divers et variés, communiquez les moi !


	6. Dumby, ce serait la solution?

Titre :

**Titre :** Sorcellerie Sarcastique

**Auteur :** Yat

**Disclamer** : Sont pas à moi.

**Pairing** : HPDM, SSSB, je crois que les allusions sont assez claires…

**Note :** Petit chapitre, mais bon. Je me rattrappe au prochain ? (peut-être ?)

**Note2 :** J'ai commencer une fic sur la fameuse copies d'Hermione, vous savez… Le titre c'est « Petite dissertation. Vous avez une demi heure. », allez y voir ! Et je suis toujours en quête d'idées !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :** Dumby, ce serait la solution ?

Harry jeta presque ses affaires sur son lit.

Rectification. Il ne les jeta pas presque, il les balança carrément.

Mais c'est accessoire.

Il ignora les commentaires de Malfoy qui regardait curieusement autour de lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas donné à tout Serpentard de visiter un dortoir Gryffondor.

Il était une sorte de privilégié, oui.

Il fallait bien trouver un avantage à cette situation stupide, non ? Et le seul qu'il entrevoyait, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir glaner des informations compromettantes sur les lions, et s'en servir abusivement et outrageusement à son retour à la normale. Car il y allait avoir un retour à la normale. Assurément.

Il chassa les interrogations qui menaçaient de poindre, et fit un commentaire désobligeant pour se distraire.

Vos dortoirs sont vraiment dignes de vous : désordonnés et sans aucune classe, on voit que ce sont des gens de votre… espèce qui vivent ici. 

Harry répondit placidement.

Oui. Je suis persuadé que ta chambre est décorée avec goût, pleine de classe 

Indécis, Draco siffla.

Ben, oui. 

Et tout comme toi, elle doit être d'un ennui mortel. 

Le serpent ne répondit pas.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la remarque de Potter l'avait… troublé. En bien ou en mal il n'aurait su le dire, mais c'était assez étrange. Il était d'une part satisfait que Potter reconnaisse sa classe et son élégance (même s'il n'avait pas prononcé le mot élégance, bon, c'était tout comme quoi.) mais sa dernière remarque était… désagréable. Non pas qu'il se souciât de ce que Potter pouvait penser, mais… _désagréable._

Que Potter le haïsse, que Potter le méprise, il s'y était habitué, c'était la relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient, mais que Potter le trouve _ennuyeux_…

Oui, désagréable.

Pour la peine, il se décolla de la nuque d'Harry, et en descendit en s'enroulant autour de sa jambe.

Il ne s'aperçut pas de la soudaine immobilité de Potter.

Celui-ci, après la frustration inconsciente provoquée par le départ du serpent de son cou avait éprouvé la gêne tout à fait consciente de sentir ce même serpent onduler contre son torse, sa taille, sa cuisse, effleurant subrepticement son aine.

Le pire, c'était que Malfoy n'avait même pas fait exprès.

Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ? T'as vu Rusard à poil ou quoi ? 

Ceci fut suffisant à sortir Harry de sa torpeur.

Il esquissa une grimace, puis se remit à ranger ses affaires de cours.

Après avoir jeté son livre de Potions dans sa malle -Il faut dire que le sens du verbe ranger est très dépendant de la situation et connaît d'énormes fluctuations selon les personnes- il se saisit du serpent afin de le prendre avec lui pour aller voir le directeur.

Seulement, il le saisit peut-être un peu trop brutalement.

Dans un réflexe animal, Malfoy le mordit en un éclair.

Harry poussa un juron avant de le lâcher, pâle comme un mort.

Eh, Potter, me balance pas sur le sol comme ça t'es malade ! 

Harry le regarda, comme incrédule.

C'est toi qui vient de me mordre au sang et tu te plains ? Non mais t'es complètement jeté ! 

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de son geste. Il l'avait fait, presque instantanément, sans y penser, et il aurait cru à un rêve sans le sang qui gouttait de la main de Potter à présent et le goût à la fois sucré et amer qu'il avait sur la langue à l'instant même.

Un goût très agréable, nota t-il machinalement.

Putain, Malfoy, le venin de basilic est mortel, je te rappelle ! 

Harry gémit.

Malfoy répondit d'un ton neutre. Quoique vaguement coupable.

Ils ont dit que mon venin n'avait pas les propriétés habituelles 

Seulement, pour déceler la culpabilité, il fallait être un expert ès Malfoy. Ce que n'était pas Harry.

Ah, oui, super, je ne vais pas mourir, je vais seulement subir une réaction bizarre et être cloué au lit des semaines avec je ne sais quelle apparence hideuse et pendant ce temps là on pourra pas s'occuper de ton cas et je vais devoir me coltiner ta présence encore et encore, si bien que je murmurerais ton nom avec effroi jusque dans mes délires provoqués par la fièvre et… 

Potter. 

Quoi ? 

Tu sens quelque chose, là ? Une réaction bizarre ? 

Harry arrêta un moment de tourner en rond sur le tapis. Il réfléchi quelques secondes, puis dit catégoriquement.

Non 

Eh bien voilà, en réalité, mon venin n'a aucun effet, tout va bien, tu t'en sors avec une égratignure et on n'en parle plus. 

Harry le fixa suspicieusement quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

Malfoy ajouta en marmonnant.

Chochotte 

Harry se retourna vers lui, l'air effaré.

T'as dit quoi, là ! 

J'ai dit on y va, Dumbledore va nous attendre. 

Il faut remarquer qu'en fourchelang, la prononciation de « chochotte » est très proche de celle de « on y va ». L'auteur s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rendre l'effet exact par la traduction.

… Ah. 

Il reprit le serpent de sa main valide, avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci, suçotant sa plaie ensanglantée sur l'autre sous l'œil fasciné de Malfoy.

C'était lui qui avait fait ça.

C'était lui qui avait imprimé ces deux petits points rouges sur l'index de Potter, index qu'il nettoyait négligemment du bout de la langue dans un mouvement des plus…

Oui, fascinant.

Il aimait bien ça. Une sorte de pouvoir, d'une certaine manière.

Comme si… comme s'il avait marqué Potter.

Lui.

Il déplora que le goût délicieux qu'il avait sur la langue soit en train de disparaître.

Sans se rendre aucunement compte des considérations intérieures de l'animal, Potter pris le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.

/°/°/°/

Dumbledore se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et jugea qu'il avait réussi.

Il avait effacé les traces de son hilarité précédente, quoi.

Remis ses lunettes en demi-lune à l'endroit, lissé sa barbe, et essuyé ses yeux baignés de larmes.

Il se tourna vers Godric.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder. Tu devrais t'en aller, sinon ce sera pas crédible.

- Je vais rejoindre Laz, il doit en avoir fini avec Snape, à cette heure ci.

- Je suppose. Salazar a toujours été expéditif dans ce genre d'affaire.

Godric fit la moue.

-Oui. Enfin, c'est surtout que Snape ne peut rien lui refuser.

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

- Ah ? A lui non plus ?

- Il faut dire qu'on a des arguments assez convaincants en règle générale.

- Il ne digère pas l'affaire de la dernière fois, par contre.

- Pourtant, Laz a toujours autant d'ascendant sur lui… Par contre moi je suis grillé !

Il fit une grimace.

- J'avais peut-être un peu abusé. Mais bon sur le coup, ça m'avait paru une bonne idée !

- Bof, disons qu'ils n'ont pas su saisir leur chance, quoi.

- Tu veux dire que Snape n'a pas su saisir sa chance ! Le mien était parfaitement disposé à…

Dumbledore l'interrompit.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ça, moi… Je me souviens d'un certain Gryffondor débarquant en courant en salle commune, à moitié débraillé, l'air effaré, le regard perdu, tenant à la main un sac de clémentines à moitié entamé….

Il fit une pause.

-D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi des clémentines.

-Je te raconterai un autre jour. Disons que cet événement était… un petit imprévu.

Il ajouta, l'air grave.

- Il _n'aurait pas dû_ réussir à sortir.

Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, il dit au directeur.

-En parlant de sortir… On a réussi à le desemberlificoter de cette affaire, tu sais ?

Dumbledore le regarda, étonné.

-Du voile ? Pourtant j'ai essayé, et… Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas revenir, comme quoi il était tombé dans un monde de rêve, avec des créatures incitant continuellement à la débauche, et des montagnes de clémentines, ou un prétexte du genre.

Il paru se rendre compte de quelque chose, et murmura.

-Tiens, encore des clémentines.

-Oui, les clémentines, c'est toute une histoire. Enfin bon, une fois qu'on y a goûté… Mais là n'est pas la question. Toujours est-il qu'on a réussi à le convaincre, en introduisant des rats dans sa dimension, plein de rats qui ont mangé les clémentines et séduit les créatures de rêve. Il nous a appelé en affirmant que c'était une super idée, qu'il n'était pas zoophile, et nous a demandé quand est-ce qu'on pouvais le faire revenir.

-Et alors ?

-Bah, on s'est dit que ça lui ferait les pieds d'attendre un peu au milieu des rats et des pelures de clémentines (sais tu que les rats aussi épluchent les clémentines ?) donc on fera le transfert d'ici quelques jours.

-Et vous ne pensez pas que ça va faire des problèmes ?

-Si, mais c'est là que tu entres en jeu. Enfin, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, Harry arrive. Au fait, t'as le bonjour de Helga, elle m'a chargé de te dire que si tu voulais remettre ça, elle était parfaitement disposée à s'organiser.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu.

Sans nuage de fumée, cette fois ci.

Après tout, ce n'était pas deux trois tours de passe-passe qui pouvaient impressionner Dumbledore.

Harry s'arrêta devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Et se dit qu'une fois encore, il s'était fait avoir.

Naturellement, il n'avait pas le nouveau mot de passe.

Il tenta quand même , au hasard.

- Sorbet citron.

Ce qui n'eut aucun résultat.

Me dit pas que t'as pas le mot de passe en plus ! Attend, toi, le fils spirituel de notre cher directeur, tu n'as pas accès libre à son bureau ? 

Harry ignora Malfoy. Il commençait à se dire que c'était l'attitude la plus raisonnable à adopter en général pour éviter de s'énerver.

- Dragées surprises, chocogrenouilles, euh, Bertie ma chérie, tarte à la fraise, citronnade farceuse…

Ridicule 

-Il se trouve que je n'apprécie pas vraiment les chocogrenouilles, Harry.

Ledit Harry se retourna brusquement, faisant ainsi face à un Dumbledore au sourire malicieux.

Il faut excuser ce pléonasme, Dumbledore avait toujours un sourire malicieux. Sauf quand il avait un air grave, mais depuis la chute du Lord Noir, il avait du mal à se départir de son air hilare. Il faut dire que les circonstances de cette chute y étaient particulièrement adaptées. Et avec de surcroît Laz et Rod qui s'y mettaient…. Oui, Dumbledore avait de quoi sourire.

Toujours est-il qu'Harry choisit de ne pas se demander comment le Directeur avait pu apparaître si brusquement derrière lui sans faire de bruit, et le salua.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

-Bonjour, Harry. Je vois que tu nous as ramené… notre jeune ami.

Harry leva un sourcil. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore soit au courant ? C'était une perspective agréable. Au moins ainsi, il pourrait compter sur une oreille bienveillante pour entendre ses plaintes, plaintes qui promettaient d'être nombreuses et diverses au vu des premières impressions quant à la situation présente.

Mais Dumbledore le détrompa bien vite.

- Je dois avouer qu'il est assez étonnant de rencontrer un basilic de cette taille. Un basilic adulte est déjà une chose assez rare, mais un jeune… Oui, nous avons bien de la chance.

Harry poussa un soupir.

Malfoy, lui, restait inhabituellement silencieux.

Dumbledore reprit, souriant de plus belle.

-Bon, allons dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques petites choses à t'expliquer. _Clémentines en pots._

Harry le regarda d'un air étonné, quoique pas tant que ça, ayant plutôt l'habitude des excentricités de son directeur, puis compris en voyant l'escalier menant au bureau se dévoiler.

_Le nouveau mot de passe._

-Pourquoi des clémentines, monsieur ?

Dumbledore le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et bien vois tu, j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai par leur faire cracher le morceau.

Harry renonça à comprendre. Après tout, Dumbledore était Dumbledore.

Pitoyable 

Il grimpa à la suite du directeur.

(à suivre)

Le bouton review est toujours à votre disposition ! (Et pis la copie d'Hermione aussi, lol… cf mon autre fic)


End file.
